Sex From A to Z
by Miley Owns My Gypsy Heart
Summary: The goal is to make 26 instances in which Joe and Miley have hot, smutty, lemony sex. All independant of each other with no connection from one to the next. Joley, Jiley, Moe, Lemon, Smut, Sex. Enjoy!
1. A is for Angel

_**ANGEL**_

_Have you ever met an Angel  
>Whose smile is like the sun<br>Whose laugh is like a melody  
>That reaches everyone<em>

_Have you ever hugged an Angel  
>Swept up in their embrace<br>And swear there's nothing in this world  
>That makes you feel that safe<em>

I watched her sleep, a smile tugging at her lips. The moon reflected through the window and splashed across her face giving her an Angelic glow, her dark hair splayed around her on the pillow like a halo. She shifted in her sleep and the thin, silky sheet covering her sweet, naked body shifted too, drawing my eyes to it. I licked my lips slowly; she looked so beautiful as she slept, she looked so beautiful all the time. I leaned down and kissed her soft sweet lips. My lips slowly drew hers to react and I grinned before I kissed her again, I felt her stir slightly under me, her small hands reaching up to fist in my shirt.

"Hey, Beautiful." I smiled, pulling away when I was sure she was awake. She smiled sleepilly and rubbed her eyes.

"Joey." Miley reached up for me and I willingly cuddled against her. "When'd you get here?"

"Not long ago." I shook my head. "I had to see you first."

"Bet Winston feels loved." She remarked sarcastically.

"Winston's not as fun to cuddle with." I shrugged and she laughed, holding me close to her. We'd been seperated for far too long. "It'd also be weird if I did this with Winston." I kissed her lips and she kissed me back.

"We done talking about your dog?" Miley asked when I let her lips go.

"You brought it up, Babe." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, now I'm dropping it... I need you, Joseph." She whispered the last part and my heart skipped. I kissed her instead of saying anything and slowly our clothes were peeled off our bodies, giving way to skin touching skin. My lips moved slowly down her body, her caramel skin soft and responsive under my touch. "Joooee." Miley moanedm her fingers in my hair as I suckled just milimetres above her nipple, leaving my mark on her skin. Miley is mine, no-one else was allowed to have her. I reached down and nudged her legs apart, the tips of my fingers touching her sex lightly, I didn't want to do anything if she wasn't ready. She moaned again as I felt the hot, slick wetness that was forming.

"God, you're so wet, Des." I mumbled, rubbing my forefinger up and down her wet pussy, rubbing over her clit and making her moan a little more. In response Miley reached down and her soft, small hands touched my hard dick and brushed mine out of the way. I groaned at the feel when she rubbed the head of my dick up and down her pussy slowly before she positioned at her opening.

"I need you, Joseph, I need you to make love to me." Miley whined and I could never deny her anything. I pushed my dick into her tight, wet, hot pussy slowly, moaning at the feel of her so fucking tightly wrapped around me.

"My Angel." I moaned, moving slowly. "My Miley."

"I missed you, Joey." Miley breeathed, her long legs snug around my hips, her hands restless on my head, on my neck, my shoulders, my back. She met me thrust for thrust, her sex tight around me, her legs pulling my hips closer, her nails scratching into my skin. "I love you." I reached between us, my fingers finding her clit, after so long without her almost suffocating tightness I was so close, and I wanted her to come with me.

"Come for me, Baby." I urged, feeling her walls become increasingly tighter around my dick so movement inside her hotness was almost impossible. "Miles." I moaned, I couldn't hold off anymore, I felt my orgasm force itself on me. My eyes rolled back and a second later Miley squeezed tighter and her breath flew out of her as she orgasmed too, our come mixing together inside of her.

Slowly Miley's pussy stopped clenching around me and my dick softened, letting me pull out of her and roll to lay next to her, though my arms never released her, holding her close to me as we both panted for our breath.

"I love you." I murmured, kissing the top of her head as she rested on my chest. "I missed you so much, Angel of my Destiny."

"You're cheesey, Joseph." Miley smiled, pressing her lips softly to my chest before she looked up at me. "But, I love you for it, and I missed you too, Baby." She kissed my lips before settling her head back on my chest, right over my heart, right where she belonged.

* * *

><p><strong>Not my best, but I was bored. As far as I know, right now this is just a one-shot. I'm gonna start trying to finish my Miam one because I really do love Miam, It's just easier for me to do Joe because well... I want to do Joe :P So far all of them have been things I've wanted to do him, so it's easy to write.<strong>

**Review :D**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	2. B is for Bulldog

_**BULLDOG**_

"Ziggy!" I called, I liked to spend some one on one time with all my pups and today was Ziggy/Miley day and I'd brought her to a puppy park, but now she didn't seem to want to leave. "Zig, where are you, girl?" I whistled, hoping to draw her out, I'd let her off her leash to run around and play with the other dogs, but she'd somehow gotten out of my sights.

"Lose something?" A familiar voice question and I spun to face him; there he was, smirking at me cockilly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I looked at him, it felt like I hadn't seen him in ages, when I thought about it though it hadn't been that long since we were coincidentally at the same club. "Aren't you supposed to be in New York?"

"Eh." He shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

"Always informative." I scoffed and he laughed.

"I missed my little buddy, and he loves this park." Joe explained, nodding over to the greenland I'd been searching for Ziggy. I scanned the park and frowned, I couldn't see Winston anywhere.

"Did you forget the dog part of the dog park?" I wondered and he laughed again and shook his head.

"Actually, I was going to look for the owner of the poor unfortunate English Bulldog owner that might think they lost her." Joe said, suddenly becoming a little nervous. That's what I'd always loved about him, he looked so endearing when he was nervous. He rubbed the back of his neck as I waited for him to ellaborate.

"Little light brown puppy with a white stripe on her head?" I asked and he grimaced.

"Yeah... I take it that's your Ziggy?" Joe questioned and I nodded. "You should come with me." He beckoned and I frowned, but followed. "She's gorgeous, by the way." He commented as we walked.

"You gonna tell me where my dog is and what's wrong with her or did you just want to get me alone?" I teased lightly, though I was worried by the way he was acting.

"Well... Hate to break it to you, Miles, but I think we're in-laws now." Joe shrugged, pushing a bush aside so I could see in and I immediately looked away.

"My poor Ziggy." I gasped and he laughed again, it really was a musical sound.

"Hey, Win's not that bad." He deffended and I scoffed.

"He seduced my innocent little puppy, he's a bad boy dog if I ever did see one." I insisted teasingly with a grin and he just shook his head in amusement. "You better hope he's using protection."

"Right, he carries his doggy condoms in his skin folds." Joe rolled his eyes and I stuck my tongue out at him. "And as I recall the women in your family seem to like the bad boys."

"Only for sex." I shot back and this time he scoffed.

"Right, it had nothing to do with my charming personality?"

"For that, you'd have to have a personality, let alone a charming one."

"Ouch." Joe put a hand over his heart dramatically. "That hurt, Des, deep." I reached and kicked him lightly in the shin. He was the only one who ever called me Des, no matter how many times I told him my name was Miley he insisted his personal nickname for me would be Des because I was born Destiny.

"Truth hurts, Babe." I shrugged and he kicked me lightly back. "He's neutered, right? Because Ziggy's too young for puppies."

"Chill, Babe, Winston, unlike me, I should remind you, is neutered... Poor little guy is shooting blanks." Joe shook his head sadly.

"From the way he's defiling my Ziggy I take it you didn't tell him?" I raised and eyebrow at him and he just shook his head again. "And why, Joseph, would you feel the need to remind me you're not... Nuetered?" I teased after a minute and he blushed a little. I always loved to make him blush. I think the reason we always got along so well was because we're the same; adventurous, always speaking our minds, sly, wacky, flirty. It had led us to bed quite a few times in the past.

"Never know when you might want a stud, God knows you've got the training one now." He rolled his eyes and I glared.

"Leave Liam out of this." I said shortly.

"I bet the moron hasn't even given you a single orgasm during sex." Joe dared and I glared harder. "Or ever for that matter."

"Not that it's any of your business, but Liam satisfies _all_ of my needs, thank-you very much, Joseph." I snapped and he held his hands up in deffence.

"Little over deffensive for that to be true, don't you think?" Joe smirked, leaning back against a tree.

"Just get your dog of Ziggy." I hissed and he held his hands up again.

"I'm not going anywhere _near_ that; it's gross and Winston gets violent when he's horny." Joe denied with a shudder.

"I'm gonna guess he takes after his ass of a master in the respect that he's always a jerkface horndog." Joe rolled his eyes and sat down on the ground with his back to the tree.

"What's got you so pissed? You used to be up for fun any time."

"Maybe it's the fact that you insulted my boyfriend; the man I **love**." I shot back and he sighed.

"Fine, look, I'm sorry, Babe. Hemsworth is a total stud, you're lucky you found someone who would do anything for you and tell you he loves you every day." He said mockingly and bitterly and I winced; that's what Joe had said in February when we ran into each other at the club.

"No need to be condescending." I muttered, sitting down as well, opposite Joe as we waited for our dogs to stop having sex behind the bush.

"You're right, you don't deserve that, the dick that wanted to beat the shit out of me just for talking to you does. He's barbaric, Miley, I just don't understand how you can claim to love him."

"Because I do love him?" I guessed over-exageratedly.

"How often does he say he loves you?" Joe raised an eyebrow. "How often do you tell him for that matter?"

"We love each other, and we both know that, what does it matter how often we say it?"

"Twice a day?" Joe questioned triumphantly. "Once a day?" He guessed, "every second day?" He continued, growing cockier with every second. "Once a week?" I shifted uncomfortably and sighed and shook his head sadly. "That's just sad, Miley, if it was really love you'd say it a million times a day."

"Just drop it, Joe." I grumbled and he moved over to sit next to me.

"Seriously, Des, if you love him then I'll drop it, but if there's any doubt at all then give me a chance to prove what _I_ feel." Joe said quietly, reaching his hand over and he started rubbing my thigh lightly.

"Right, why don't I just tell Liam that I love him, but I'm dumping him because my exes brother told me to." I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "That should go over really well."

"Stop thinking about him and think about you, Miles, what do you want? How do you feel?" Joe's head moved down and I could feel his breath on my cheek as I kept my eyes steadily ahead. "Just say it, say there's nothing between us anymore and I'll forget about it completely, I'll forget how in love with you I am." His voice got lower with each word and his head moved closer to mine until he was practically whispering in my ear. I bit my lip harshly to keep from reacting, he always did this to me, he always made crazy for him and he'd say the sweetest things as I tried to resist him.

"I love Liam." I insisted, trying to keep my voice even.

"I'm not saying you don't." Joe said simply and I felt himlick his lips. "I'm just saying... If there's anything more than friendship between us you shouldn't force yourself to love someone else."

"I'm not forcing myself to do anything." I choked out, his pressence always did this to me, always made me need him like I'd never needed anybody else. "I'm just waiting for your dog to finish fucking my dog."

"I've loved you for years, Miley, tell me right now that the feelings aren't mutual and I'll never bring it up again." He dared me and I gulped.

"Let's go." I decided, jumping as soon as Winston came out from behind the bush, followed a minute later by Ziggy. "Before I change my mind.

Joe waited until we got to his apartment before he pushed up against the front door as Winston and Ziggy wondered off. Joe kissed me and I melted against his lips, I let his seduction pulling me. I knew I had a boyfriend, I'd been dating Liam last time as well - the quickie in the bathroom at the club last month - and the time before that. Probably every time we'd had sex in the past I'd had a boyfriend. I moaned as his hands pressed me against the door and he nipped at my bottom lip in the way he knew drove me insane.

"Wait." Joe gasped as he pulled away and I groaned in frustration. "Wait, Des, I can't do this." He shook his head and stepped away as I gaped at him in disbelief.

"You're fucking me right?" I demanded, he'd seduced me again and now he was saying he didn't want to.

"Fuck, I wish I was." He grinned slightly, grabbing my hand and tugging me over to the couch. "I mean... I can't do the sex and then ignoring. I was serious at the park; I love you, Miley, but I can only do this if I have all of you, not just a one night stand every few months behind your boyfriends back." I sighed and bit my lip, this certainly was a developement. "Please, Miley? It's torture without you, I watch you only all the time, I watch you say that you love him, I watch you tweet that you love him, I listen to your songs about him... It hurts, Miley."

"I never wrote any songs about Liam." I admitted in a whisper, and it was followed by the loudest silence I have ever experienced. "They were all for you."

"I asked you to stay a million times, Miles, you never did." Joe said bitterly and I winced. "I begged you and you still left me." Joe reached up and caressed my cheek gently, turning my head to face him. "Please? I'm in this forever, but I can't keep sleeping with you if you're just gonna go back to Liam at the end of the day."

Instead of speaking I kissed Joe hungrilly and he kissed me back with a grin on his lips until he tugged my bottom lip between his tetth lightly and sucked it between his lips for a second. Joe gently pushed me down on the couch so I was on my back and his hands moved up under my shirt, his fingers dancing across my flat stomach as they moved up, closer to my breasts.

"Bed." I moaned out and Joe quickly got off of me, pulling me up and dragging me to his bedroom. He threw me down on the bed and tore his shirt over his head. Oh, God, the muscles. I bit my lip and felt myself get wet just looking at him.

"Too many clothes, Babe." Joe frowned, climbing on his bed and straddling me as he fingered the hem of my shirt. I leaned up on my hands and let him take my top off me. He made quick work of my bra before he leaned down and his lips found my nipples. His teeth grazed my hardened nipple and he bit lightly, making me let out an aroused almost scream and scratch my manicured nails into his scalp.

"I want you, Joey, I need you." I whined and he grinned and lifted his head, ragarding me for a minute. He got off me and stripped off his cargos and boxer briefs as I discared my jeans and panties.

"Over." He muttered, nudging me lightly so I'd turn over, his lips sucking at the special spot near the back of my neck that drove me crazy that Liam never seemed to find. "'M gonna fuck you so hard, Des." He growled in my ear and I moaned at the mere thought as he lifted me to my knees and slid his fingers between my legs, seeing how wet I was.

"Don't tease me." I demanded and he chuckled. "Fuck me, Joseph." I commanded and he covered my back with his body.

"You know I love it when you're demanding." He husked in my ear and I was about ot complain about the lack of his penis in my vagina when he suddenly pushed into me.

"Joe." I mewled as he started pounding into me from behind, his hard, thick, pulsing dick grazing my G-spot with every thrust and his fingers tweaking my clit.

"So tight." Joe groaned in my ear, nipping at my earlobe as I pushed back to meet him for every thrust. He had one hand on my breast, one on my clit and he was screwing me so hard just the way I loved it. "You're always so fucking tight, Des." I could only moan in response, my arms to weak to hold me and I collapsed down to my elbows, resting my head on the pillows of his bed. With my head down and the position we were in I could see his cock plunging in and out of my wet, needy pussy.

"Joooooeee." I moaned, squeezing my eyes shut as I felt the pleasure take over, forcing an orgasm on me with so much force my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I was gasping for breath and making weird keening noises.

Joe's arms were on either side of mine, keeping him as he fucked me into oblivion and when my eyes were finally re-centred and I could open them they were shaking, his muscles rippling with every movement we made. My mouth hung open noiselessly as he kept going.

"Miley..." Joe groaned, his actions speeding up, his dick pulsing. His arms moved around me and held me securely. I could hear the sloppy wet motions of his cock moving in and out of my wet, orgasmed, sensitive pussy. "My Miley. I love you, Miley." I felt the first shot of his sperm deep inside me and I moaned again, feeling him spill his hot, potent seed inside me.

"I love you, Joey." My words somehow managed to sound halfway coherent as I collapsed down on his bed and Joe collapsed on top of my back, though not in a crushing way.

"Did you mean it?" Joe asked after about ten minutes when both our breathing was starting to regulate, but we hadn't moved, I liked the pressure of his body against mine, warm and comforting.

"You know I did." I whispered back, turning my head to the side so I could see him out of the corner of my eye. He smiled, one of his endearing, sweet smiles and kissed the side of my mouth. We heard scratching on the hardwood floors and Joe lifted himself partially off me and looked down next to his bed as I cuddled one of his pillows that smelled like him. After a second Joe chuckled and I hummed questioningly.

"We just did it doggy, like Winston and Ziggy." Joe explained and I flushed as he laid back on top of me.

"Except you're not nuetered." I reminded with a giggled and I felt his whole boddy move as he laughed lightly.

"No puppies, though, right?" Joe asked after a minute and I laughed this time.

"I'm on the pill.' I assured and he let out a breath.

"I want to keep you to myself for a while." Joe murmured, kissing my neck tenderly and I smiled. "It-... _Will_ I be able to keep you to myself? Or-or do I have **share**." I could just about feel the bitterness as Joe spoke and I sighed.

"Give-give me a few weeks and I'll break up with Liam." I told him and he held me tighter and I could feel him smiling against my skin.

"I love you so much, Destiny."

"I love you too, Joseph." I replied slighlty teasingly, he knew I hated being called Destiny.

* * *

><p><strong>Inspired by recent epiphiny that Joe and Miley should get their English Bulldgos Winston and Ziggy together for a playdate, and then an article I read somewhere that reasoned that Joe and Miley had to have made out, like, 5 times. Because, come on, you have to admit, they probably have at the very least made out a few times, I'd bet my right arm on it.<strong>

**Smiler For Joe!**


	3. C is for Crave

_**CRAVE**_

I watched him move fluidly across the floor. It was only a rehearsal, but he looked so stunning. Stunning, I don't think most people would use stunning to describe a man, but that's all that came to mind when I looked at him like that; his voice falling huskilly from his lips, his torso and forehead glistening with a light sheen of sweat from hours of practice, his muscles rippling with every movement he made, his movements fluid and coordinated even when he strayed from the choreography. At one point he fell to his knees mid-lyric and held my hand as he sang and looked right into my eyes. How could anyone not love him? It baffled me.

"I think we're done for the day." Someone called and I let out the breath I didn't know I'd been holding. He grinned and dropped the microphone, reaching for my other hand and holding them both.

"Enjoy the show?" His grin turned into a slight smirk that only made him sexier.

"With you here I don't know any other possibility." I smiled and he laughed, getting up off the floor. "Bad, Joseph." I admonished when he moved over to a vacant chair and picked up his discarded shirt, slipping it over his sweaty muscles.

"Don't like the shirt?" He smirked a little more teasingly.

"Love the shirt." I denied sweetly, waiting by the door as he gathered his things. Our relationship had been public for almost a month now, people were still taking bets on his sexuality and how long our relationship would last. I hated those people. "Hate when you wear it." His fingers laced with mine as he slipped his aviators on. "I much prefer it on the floor as we make hot, sweaty, sexy love."

"Well, I wouldn't want todisplease you." Joe grinned cheekilly. Our relationship had been public for a month, but we'd been sexual together for over a year, and dating secretly for a lot longer.

Through the papparazzi it took twenty torturous minutes to get back to my house. Twenty minutes in a close space with Joe as his hands got restless and he took one off the steering wheel and moved it to my thigh. I bit my lip and tried to keep my composure and not let him completely torture me sexually when we were in a moving vehicle. His hand started on my thigh, a gentle massage on my bare flesh, then they slowly started to move higher. First his thumb slipped under the edge of my Jean shorts, then his other fingers followed and and I bit my lip to hold back a moan.

"Behave." I commanded half heartedly and he just grinned and shook his head in response, his hand staying where it was.

"What's the fun in that?" Joe smirked, his fingers moving a little more and I didn't have the willpower to fight him off. I felt his heated touch slip under my panties and move towards my centre of wetness.

"Not-not in the car." I tried feebly as we stopped at a traffic light and Joe used the opportunity to reach iver and unbuckle my Jean shorts, giving himself easier access. I slouched down in my seat and Joe's fingers easily moved ti my sex, feeling the wetness he'd caused. His thumb brushed over my clit, sending sparks of electricity and desire through my body. I couldn't hold in the moan anymore when he did it again.

"Fuck, Babe, you're makin' me horny." Joe whined, starting to drive again when the light turned green and I giggled.

"It's-" I moaned, his attention was split between the road and me, his fingers, course from years of guitar playing, rough against my clit in short, soft, circular motions. "It's your own fault, fuck, it feels so good." I gripped his arm with sharp nails and tried to keep from crying out.

"C'mon.'" Joe beckoned, getting out of the car as siin as it stopped and racing around to open my door as I did my pants back up. Joe grabbed my hand and dragged me quickly into the house, slamming the front door shut and pushing me uo against it roughly, kissing me and pressing me hard against the wood. "Fuck, I've been craving you all day, your body just screams to be fucks." Joe growled, his lips all over me, on my lips, coaxing heated kisses out of me, on my jawline, nipping my earlobe lightly, biting my neck in the way that drove me insane with lust.

Hands groped at clothes, nails scraped against flesh, lips and teeth grazed against my aroused, hardened nipples. I don't know at what point we moved, but by the time I hungrilly pushed Joe's boxer briefs down his legs, exposing his hard, pulsing dick. I licked my lips as Joe gently pushed me down onto the bed and hovered over me. I reached for his hard cock and felt him quiver in my grasp as I massaged him up and down.

"Don't fucking torture me." Joe whined, thrusting his hips into my hand lustfully. He pushed my hand out of the way and traced his finger up and down my sex, testing my wetness. Then suddenly there was no more teasing, no more torture, no more endless craving. Joe's hard dick pushed inside me and we both moaned at the contact.

"Joe." I moaned, arching up to meet him with every thrust as his lips enclosed around my nipple. "Joe, so good, Babe..." I could feel myself already so close to the excstatic release of orgasm I'd been craving. "More, Joseph, more." I gasped, my legs tightening around his hips and forcing him deeper as my nails scratched into his back and neck, leaving slight cuts. "Jooooe..." I gasped breathlessly, feeling my orgasm crash over me.

"M-Miles." Joe moaned, pressing his body hard against mine and cradling me up to him as I felt him still and twitch slightly as he spilled his hot orgasm inside me as the rainbow of blinding pleasure of my own subsided.

"Fuck." I swore when he pulled out of me and rolled to lay next to me, both of us gasping for breath.

"Yeah." He agreed, cuddling next me and holding me as he nuzzle into my neck. "I've been craving that."

"Craving it so bad." I hummed, settling down.

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this one last night, but I didn't get a chance to post it before. The next one should be chapter should be D, but I don't know what it's going to be about yet.<strong>

**Remember please that this is an irregularly updated series that comes and goes with the inspiration.**


	4. D is for Desktop

_**DESKTOP**_

I groaned in frustration and tapped my pencil rappidly against the desk. I was supposed to be writing a song and I was stuck, I'd been stuck for a long time. I didn't like to write when I was all blocked up like this, but this song was important. I couldn't focus on the song and I kept getting bored.

"Jeez, what did the pen do to you?" A voice asked when I got frustrated with my own boredom and through the pen I was using across the room.

"What're you doin' here?" I asked turning to look at him. Standding there in his cargo shorts, his graphic print tee and his hair in the sexy stage of growth between short and tousled.

"I was in town, thought I'd come see my favourite girl." He shrugged, walking over and I grinned, getting out of my chair to meet him halfway and I sighed happilly as I folded into his strong arms.

"How long are you here for?" I mumbled into his chest, inhaling his intoxicating man scent.

"Just the night, I'm demanded back in New York tomorrow." He replied and sighed, I know it's not like we're dating or anything, but one night every so often isn't enough for me to get my fix. Get my fix, like he's a drug... I suppose he is to me, maybe I am addicted?

"Well, you're demanded here more." I pouted and he laughed. "I demand you don't leave, I demand you stay here, I demand you never go back to New York unless I'm with you." I felt like stomping my foot childishly. We weren't even dating, it was just supposed to be casual hook-ups, but like I said before, I'm addicted, he's my drug and I can't get enough.

"Chill, Babe." He smirked, "someone's getting possessive." He teased and I gasped.

"No, I'm not." I denied even though I knew I was.

"Hmm?" He challenged, "then you wouldn't care if I say... Found myself one of the judges for Miss USA?" I turned a squinted glare on him and stalked back to my desk.

"I don't care." I tired to sound convincing.

"With all those beautiful women." He continued to taunt and I gripped the desk in my hands, turning my knuckles white. "You know there's a swimsuit round; just dozens of beautiful women strutting around right in front me in nothing but those tiny little bikini's." I felt his hands on my hips and his breath in my ear. "But, that doesn't bother you, does it?" I felt him smirking against my ear.

"No." I tried to sound firm, but we both knew I was aching for him. He could always do this to me, turn me into a whimpering, needy puddle of mush with a few words and barely any touches.

"Hmm... Then maybe I should just go now, then?" He started to step away from me with a playful nip at my earlobe, but I spun around and wouldn't even let him move a step before I pulled him to me, fusing my lips with his hungrilly. His hands moved to the desk either side of me, trapping me where I was as he towered over me and we made out. My fists were scrunching shirt, not letting him leave. He lifted his hands off the desk and smoothed them along my arms before gently unfisting my hands and trailing back up my arm, he cupped my face as he kissed me again and this time I reached my hands down and slithered them under his shirt, feeling his hard muscles under my fingertips. He let his hands and lips off me as I tugged his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side.

"Now." I breathed out and he grinned, tearing my top over my head at the word and swiftly unclipping my bra like a pro. I leaned back on the desk as he ducked his head to my breasts, laving them with his tongue and lips until he was satisfied with the hardened peaks of my nipples. My hands went to his cargos at the same time as his went to my sweats and both were quickly discarded with our underwear. "Joe..." I moaned out when two of his guitar-calloused fingers found their way inside me and his thumb pressed against my clit.

"Louder." Joe demanded, his voice dark and rough as he fingered me.

"Jooee..." I complied of his own will, a slave to his every word at this point.

"Good girl." I whined when he pulled his fingers out of me and brought them up, sucking one clean before giving me a hard look and moving the other to my own mouth. I poked my tongue out and obediently lapped at his finger covered in my sweet and tangy sex juices.

"Please, Joe?" I begged, I hated that he had this power over me, that he could have me begging and whimpering so easilly. In response he attacked my liips with a fresh round of kisses and pressed me down further onto the desk. As soon as my back touched the polished wood with a few pens and papers and other knick knacks scattered around Joe lifted my legs around his hips and slammed his hard, thick dick into me. I cried out at the contact and arched up off the desk.

"Fucking tight..." Joe groaned as he thrust hard and fats, one hand on my hip and the other moving to my breast, tugging lightly at the nipple. I felt myself contract tightly every time he pulled out only to gasp and moan when he thrust back into me, he felt so good.

"Joe." I gasped, my nails scratching the wood of the desk as I tried to find something to hold onto, feeling myself pushed closer to my orgasmic edge. "Joe.." I warned and he let out an almost silent growl.

"Not yet." He commanded, making me whine and whimper. I couldn't help but comply, once again hating the power he had over me and the way I craved him like an addiction. He was dominating, demanding, sometimes rough, but he was always a generous lover.

"Please?" I whimpered, biting my lip and clawing at the desk in effort not to fall over the edge of glory that I was so dangerously close to.

"No." Joe growled, thrusting hard, faster, he moved his hand from my breast down to thumb at my clit, it was sweet torture. He was torturing with hsi touch, his dick, his refusal to let me orgasm. He leaned down, covering my body with his and he nipped at my neck, right over my pulse point, drawing yet another begging whine from my throat. His hot tongue lapped up to my ear and he tugged on the earlobe with his teeth, his hot breath ghosting over my skin and at this point I didn't even have the energy to produce whimpers and whines, reduced to gasping a plea. "Now." He murmured huskilly in my ear and I let go, a screach fall from my lips as my back arched, my orgasm flooding every inch of my body; my toes curled, my fists clenched, my head threw back, my walls clenched impossibly tight around his still thrusting cock.

"Joe, Joe, Joe, Joe, Joe..." I moaned out breathlessly, clutching him to me desperately. Right near the end of my orgasm Joe let go and I felt him release his sperm inside me; he always made sure I'd had an earthshattering orgasm before taking his own, he certainly was generous.

"Oh, fuck." Joe moaned, pulling his dick out of me and I collapsed back on the desk, all my energy to move completely gone.

"Yeah." I gasped, my chest heaving as I tried to catch my breath.

"You know it's always better when I make you wait." Joe muttered, swiping a sweaty strand of hair from my face. It was true, he always gave the best orgasms and he made me beg and plead and wait for them. A part of me thought he secretly liked to torture me, to have me begging him for release.

"I think it's you not the wait." I contradicted with a giggle and he chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>I wasn't sure if this one should be called Dominant or Desktop, but eventually I decided on the place t took place.<strong>

**I have no idea what the next one could, if anyone has any ideas as to what E could be please feel free to give the ideas. :D**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	5. E is for Elevator

_**ELEVATOR**_

I sighed as I slipped into the elevator. I pressed the button for my floor and waited for the doors close. This was the first time I'd been alone since I got out of this same elevator this morning. The paparazzi had been following me all day and I couldn't get away from them. I leaned back on the wall of the elevator and held in a groan when a stuck between the almost shut doors, causing them to open again.

"Hey." He spoke, not looking as he leaned over and punched in his own floor. I stared at him for a second, contemplating the extreme odds of both of us being in the same hotel at the same time, let alone the same elevator.

"Hey." I said and he shot his head up to look at me.

"Well, what are the odds?" Joe grinned, leaning against the opposite wall and crossing his arms. "It's been too long, hasn't it?"

"Yeah." I smiled, thinking back it had to have been at least a year since we saw each other. Between boyfriends, girlfriends, other friends, work, and the fact that the entire world implodes everytime someone from our families are seen together. It had been far too long.

"We should hang out." Joe said, I'd almost forgotten how his eyes sparkled when he was happy.

"Yeah." I repeated, I bit my lip. "You wanna c-" I started to offer, but the elevator shook violently, cutting me off, and the bright lights suddenly shut off leavin us in pitch black. I squealed and scrabbled for something to hold onto.

"Miles?" Joe's voice was soft. I'm not neccessarily claustrophobic, I just have a fear of being in a small enclosed place in the pitch black when I could plummet to certain death at any second. I jumped when his hand touched mine before squeazing it tightly.

"Joe?" I whispered even though I knew we were the only ones here.

"It's okay, Baby." A second later I felt Joe's strong arms around me. We'd never had a romantic relationship before; sure we were both goofy and flirty and party types, and we'd made out a few times on tour. Most of the time when we were together we ended up making out; just call it sexual tension or friends with benefits or something, but we'd never been together. Yet, when he was hugging me I felt comforted, more comforted than when I'd been in Liam's arms. Joe and I just had undeniable chemistry. Slow Joe started to pull away and after a few seconds we were illuminated by the soft glow of his phone. I let out a breath of relief, it wasn;t so dark anymore. I reached for my phone to do the same as he went of the to control panel and pushed the emergency help button repeatedly.

"How high do you think we are?" I asked, my breathing slowly returning to a somewhat normal pace.

"Fifteenth, I think." Joe replied, sliding to sit on the floor, I did the same opposite him, still unnerved.

"That's, like, a hundred and sixty feet." I realised and he sighed.

"It's gonna be okay, they're gonna come get us out before you know it." He comforted, moving from opposite to next to me and throwing an arm around my shoulders. I leaned my head into the crook of his neck and played with my phone, holding it out at various angles.

"Do you have any reception?" I frowned.

"No." He denied, his head thudding back against the wall. "Guess we're gonna hang a little sooner than we thought, huh?" He joked and I smiled a little.

"But, can we refrain from using the word hanging when we're over a hundred and fifty feet off the ground in a tin can?" I requested.

"Relax, Miles, panicking will do nothing good for you heart." Joe warned and I sighed, taking a deep breath. "So, what brings you to New York?" He asked, I knew it was a distraction, but I was thankful for it.

"Recording." I answered and he shifted so we could see each other. "I hear you're recording again too." I always loved his voice, velvetty soft and so seductive.

"Yeah, it's not much, but it'll keep us out there." He shrugged casually. "I'm actually trying to get into movies, you know I've always liked acting more."

"You are a pretty great actor." I complimented, he really didn't get enough credit in my opinion.

"At least someone thinks so." Joe muttered bitterly and I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder. We sat in silence, not awkard, just companionable. I missed being with Joe, we were so much alike we really had no choice but to get along.

"Is it me or is hot in here?" I asked after a while, feeling my clothes start to stick as the heat rose.

"The air-con must've gone too." Joe replied, swiping his hand across his forehead. "You got any water on you?" He asked and I set my lit phone down, rumaging through my bag.

"Yes." I hissed, grabbing the small bottle and twisting the cap off. I took a quick swig, the cool liquid calming my nerves a little before handing it to Joe.

"Thanks." Joe grinned, tipping the bottle. I watched his adams apple bob as he drank. I licked my lips and gasped a little, the altitude and rising heat must be screwing with my head. When Joe recapped the water we were in silence again, but I had his sexiness in my mind, and his top lip had a lingering drop of water. "Miles?" His voice was slightly deeper, huskier, and I tore my eyes from his lips. He was staring at me just as intently, my eyes flickered back to his lips when his tongue darted out wet them.

Joe leaned down slowly, his face illuminated by our phones. I could feel his breath on my face a second before our lips connected. The familiar rush of chemestry and lust threaded through my veins as our tongues touched. My hands moved to his face, holding him to me as he pushed me down on the elevator floor. Joe's teeth tugged my bottom lip as he pulled away.

"That hasn't happened in a while." He joked, licking his lips again.

"No." I agreed hoarsley. "Don't want to wait that long again either."

"Definately not." Joe murmured before his lips touched mine again. Kissing Joe, the small space, no air-con. The temperature was rising rapidly and I couldn't keep my hands still, slipping them under his shirt and pulling up, breaking us apart only long enough to discard the cotton clothing. Joe removed his lips and I didn't have time to whine as he kept kissing my skin, his tongue lapping at the perspiration down to my cleavage. "Sure?" He asked, his breath on my breasts.

"Possitive." I confirmed, caught in the moment. Joe lifted his head and I arched my back so he could lift my shirt off me, his hand automatically going under me to my bra. As soon as the cups were peeled away Joe's lips and hands replaced them, sucking my right nipple whilst tweaking the left with his fingers, pebbling the peaks at his first touch. I moaned softly and gripped his hair.

"You taste like caramel." Joe groaned, moving his head back to mine at the same time as his hands moved down to my jean shorts.

"Condom?" I asked, panting and he pulled away. Joe reached into his pockets, searching for a minute before he pulled out his wallet, quickly finding a little foil square before he shed his pants altogether. I took the condom from him and ripped the opened, reaching for his bare erection after his boxer briefs joined his cargos.

"I love your hands, Babe." Joe moaned as I rolled the condom on his length, massaging him up and down a few times. Joe took over stroking himself as I shed my shorts and panties. I was already wet and wanting when Joe moved back on top of me, kissing me as he moved the head of his dick up and down my pussy lips.

"Fuck me." I breathed wantonly and he complied, pushing the head of hic hard cock inside of me, making me moan. "Yes." I hissed for the second time. Joe stilled when he bottomed out in me, his balls snug against me as he burried inside me.

"So tight." Joe muttered roughly, lifting one of my legs over his hip to go deeper.

"So full." I moaned in response and he started moving, slow at first, then starting to gain a little speed and force. I used my heel around his hip and my opposite hand on his ass to keep him close and deep. Joe ducked his head and bit at my neck, his dick rubbing against my clit a G-spot simultaniously. I felt myself getting closer to the edge of bliss.

"Miley." Joe moaned, suddenly sitting up, his back against the elevator wall, me on his lap. Joe kept his arms tightly around me as I lifted myself around him at a steady pace. "Shit, Miles." He thudded his head back against the wall once before lifting it to look at me again as his hands palmed my breasts.

"Joseph." I whined, his thumbs brushing my stiff nipples. I could feel mself quivering, close to tha blissfull edge.

"Come for me, Destiny." Joe growled commandingly, thrusting up into me, dropping his head and closing his teeth, gently biting my nipple. I came undone, orgasming messily around him and I felt him still, burried as deep as he could get as he released his own orgasm in the condom.

"Fuck!" I swore, gasping for breath as reality returned to me.

"Just did, Babe." Joe replied and I knew without looking that he was smirking.

"HELLO?" We both jumped when a loud metalic knock sounded through the small, suspended room. "Anyone in there?" I scrambled back off Joe, reaching for my panties and shorts as Joe pulled off the condom and tied the end before slipping into his briefs and cargos.

"Yeah!" Joe yelled back, sharing a conspiratal smirk with me. "Two of us, we got stuck." He called out, tugging his shirt over his head as I did the same, foregoing my bra. Joe took the supporting material and grinned at me, swooping down and pressing his lips firmly against mine one last time as he tucked my bra into his pocket and the people outside started talking, assuring they'd have us out of here soon.

"Best elevator ride ever." I commented cheekilly just before the doors opened.

"Damn straight." Joe growled, his hand on my ass as he helped lift me out onto the sixteenth floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I'm 5 letters into the alphabet, to think... There's still twenty-one more ways for Joe and Miley to get sexual ;)<strong>

**I would like it on the record that I am happy for Joe as long as he's happy in his relationship with Natashia.**

**Give me some ideas for the letter F. Just one word starting with F and I'll see if I can do something with it ;)**

**Please review?**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	6. F is for Frustration

_**FRUSTRATION**_

"Hi." I whispered into the reciever.

"Hi." He mimicked back, sounding slightly surprised. "What's up?"

"Happy birthday." I murmured, it had been almost three years since we talked on one of our birthdays.

"Right." Joe mumbled, he let out a sigh and I could tell his was running a hand through his hair. "Listen, is that all, I gotta get to work." He asked and I sighed.

"Yeah, that's all." I muttered dejectedly. "Bye."

"Bye." And then the line went dead. Did he hate me? We were friendly for the cameras, but we hadn't really talked in almost three years. I looked down at the open jewellery box I'd bought almost three years ago, the one that contained the bracelet that I had intended to give to him for Christmas after I turned 17. Then I looked at my engagement ring and sighed. I bit my lip and got up, Liam was filming, there was no-one here to discourage me or tell me no.

He was going to the Grove tonight, I knew that much. I was sitting in my car, watching all the paparazzi swarm the place. Joe sounded like he didn't want to talk to me. Which meant I probaby shouldn't be here; I didn't want to upset him on his birthday, and I certainly didn't want to be rejected by him again. I sighed and drove around, I knew how to get in through the back, and I'd come all the way here from Philidelphia just to see him. Once I was through the security it took a minute for my eyes to adjust to the darkness and the bright, flashing lights everywhere. Then I saw him. Standing by the sculture saying Happy Birthday, and taking pictures with people. I don't know what it is, but everytime we're in the same room we know. It's eerie. Right when my eyes found him, he looked up and stared right at me. I saw him excuse himself from his friends, he gestured his head off to the side when he was staring at me, and I followed the direction to see there were a bunch of rooms along the side, mostly likely empty. I weaved my way through the crowd, keeping my head down and my face hidden as I made my way to the wall. I'd lost sight of him in my journey, but the slightly ajar door told me exactly where I needed to be. I slipped and closed it behind me, locking it firmly.

"Why are you here?" Joe asked as soon as the locked had turned.

"I came to see you." I whispered, not looking up to meet his eyes.

"I thought we agreed to carpets and premiers." Joe muttered darkly, two months after we parted three years ago he'd emailed me with those conditions; no-one would find out and we'd be civil at public events, but we'd stay away at private events.

"I'm sorry." I turned to leave, it was clear he didn't want me here.

"Why are you here?" He repeated and I stopped.

"I told you-"

"You told me you came to see me, not why." Joe interrupted, I could feel his glare in the back of my head.

"Because I miss you." I amitted softly.

"You don't get to miss me." Joe snapped out, his fingers suddenly closing around my wrist harshly and he spun me, his glare hitting me full-force. "You left me, you dumped my sorry, love-sick ass, you jumped on my heart like a trampoline, you don't get to miss me." His voice was raw and his beautiful hazel-brown eyes were glistening.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, looking down, unable to look at him like that anymore. "Here." I held up the box with the bracelet in it. "Happy birthday." I turned to leave again, but his grip on my wrist tightened.

"You chose him, why are you here?" He choked out, his voice close to breaking, Joe himself close to breaking.

"I don't know." If he wouldn't accept me missing him then I honestly didn't have an excuse. Joe moved closer, pushing me lightly against the closed and locked door. He dropped his head, his forehead against the back of my head.

"Why would you do this to me?" He asked, the crack in his voice breaking my heart because I knew I'd broken him. Just by being at his birthday party I broke him. "Do you like to torture me? To see me in pain? Do you just like to string me along and make sure I can never move on? Is that it? Just tell me _why_, Miley." I turned and his forehead pressed against mine.

"I never wanted to hurt you." I bit my lip and tried not to cry.

"Then why did you?" Joe demanded rawly. "Why? Huh? If you didn't want to then why did you? Why do you keep doing it?"

"I-" I didn't have an answer. And then I didn't have a breath; Joe's lips hard against mine, desperate, demanding. I had no choice, my body betrayed me and made me kiss him back just as hard. Joe ground his hips against mine, his fingers digging into my skin, his lips hard and insistant. I felt wetness on my cheeks and it broke my heart to know I'd made him cry. Joe pulled away and he stared at me. He didn't say anything, or make any move, he just stared. "Yes." I answered his unasked question. And Joe attacked me again, his lips all over me, his hands between us making quick work of his button and zipper, pushing his pants and boxer briefs down just enough for his dick to spring free.

"One more time." Joe mumbled against my skin. "Just one more time." His hand brushed up my thight, under my skirt and pushed my panties down.

"Joe." I groaned when his cock was suddenly inside me, filling me in a way only he seemed to be able to. "So full." He felt bigger than I remembered, bigger than I'd felt in a long time.

"Why do you hurt me?" Joe dropped his head onto my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Joe started to thrust into me, slow yet harsh at the same time.

"You chose him." Joe growled and I gasped when the head of his hard dick hit my spot every time. "And I can't stop loving you because every time I see you my heart goes crazy, but you always go back to him and it fucking frustrates the hell out of me." His thrusts sped up, a hard punishing pace that made my eyes roll to the back of my head. I could barely concetrate on Joes words, but every one felt like a dagger to my heart. "It hurts, it pisses me off, it-oh, fuck." His pace quickened again and the door at my back rattled every time his penis slid home inside me. "So tight... Always so tight and wet." My head fell back, panting as I felt the coil of bliss inside me tighten.

"Fuck, JOE!" My nails dug into his clothed back. The music from the party thumped through the door, muffling our sounds outside. "Fuck me!"

"No." Joe growled, pushing into me harder, faster. I felt him harden more, then twitch and pulse, and then his seed was hot inside me and he was slowing down. Joe breathed harshly against my neck as he fucked me slowly, milking his orgasm for all it was worth whilst mine hung on the ever distancing edge of bliss.

And then I was empty. I whined at the feel as Joe set me back on my shakey feet, pulling his boxer briefs and pants back up. I stood gaping at Joe, wet and wanting, so close and yet so far from my orgasm. Joe rolled his eyes and stepped closer, reaching down he pulled my panties up my thighs again before smoothing my skirt down. He was just going to leave me like this, I realised, so sexually frsutrated it was actually almost painfull.

"That fucking frustrationg of being so close and then having it yanked away from you." Joe glared at me, but at the same time he wasn't glaring at me. "I feel that every time I see you." Joe muttered, reaching up and absently fixing my hair so it didn't have that 'just fucked' look to it. "And then see you with him. Fucking hurts, doesn't it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... Maybe the one I wrote for G would have been better for Miley's birthday? This one's kind of sad on Miley's part... Being left all hot and horny and frustrated...<strong>

**HAPPY 20TH BIRTHDAY MILEY!**

**A sexy story for a sexy woman on her birthday :D**

**7th update for Miley's birthday... But, depending on the reviews, I may post the next chapter of this (won't say much, but it's called Green) before the day is over.**

**Smiler For Joe!**

**P.S: Even though I'm not American and we don't do Thanksgiving in Australia, I just got Joe's tweet so; I'm thankful for Friends, Family, Music, Joe, Joe(it's spelled wipeout, no H), Joe, Joe if he were 007, and deffinately not Harry Style's hair... And that even though it's for a good cause that Joe's mustache will be gone soon (hopefully) because it reminds me too much of my Dad and I do not want to hink of Joe and my Dad as the same.**


	7. G is for Green

_**GREEN**_

I saw Joe smirk across the carpet. It was that self-satisfied smirk that I knew so well. I tried not to frown as the blinding flashes of the cameras continued and people yelled; turn this way, turn that way, say this, do that, what your opinion on this, pose with him... Posse with him? That was one would willingly do and judging from the way Joe was easilly manouvering his way to me he thought so too.

"Hi." He smiled and hugged me for the cameras, letting them get their memory card full of the Disney trainwreck and her ex-boyfriends brother man-whore. Or at least that's the way they tried to portray us.

"Hey." I put on my show smile as we complied to the photographers and turned to face them, though he kept one hand securely on the small of my back. "You look pleased." I commented casually, keeping my smile up.

"No reason not to be." Joe replied, flashing his dazzling grin.

"So who was it?" I tried to keep my voice even, waving at the cameras.

"No-one important." He shrugged. My handler beckoned me over and Joe followed even though he'd only just gotten to the carpet.

"Someone important to get you like that." I noted, the way he was walking, talking, just his whole air was relaxed.

"Why?" Joe smirked down at me. "You jealous?"

"No." I rolled my eyes.

"You wanna unclench your tiny little fists then?" He teased and I looked down, realising how sharply my nails were digging into my palms. "They're much better served around my dick."

"Yeah right." I scoffed, smiling and waving when someone waved at me. "I ain't going near that shit."

"Hey." Joe was offended. "You know you love Major Orgasm." He said with a straight face. "And don't talk smack just 'cause it wasn't you."

"You still call it that?" I snickered to myself, that was the name I'd chosen (much to his dismay at the time though apparently not now) for his penis a couple of years back.

"Well, it is true after all." Joe shrugged, as if it just made sense to call his dick Major Orgasm.

I wasn't sulking. No matter what my handler or anyone else said, I wasn't sulking. I was just sitting in my seat with my arms crossed, glaring at almost every female I saw. I also wasn't jealous, just for the record, despite what Joe kept saying tauningly. Then when they were anouncing best female artist I saw it. The way she winced when she crossed one leg over the other. How when they announced her as the winner, she bit her lip as she stood, clearly still sensitive. Joe's dick wasn't nicknamed Major Orgasm for nothing. My eyes flickered to Joe who was wearing that satisfied smirk again and I frowned. He slept with her... Well, not slept, probably just a quickie in a closet or bathroom or something, but he had se with her.

"Miley, you need to head backstage for make-up and mic-ing." My handle whispered in my ear as my eyes were flickering between Joe - who was smirking at me now - and the pretty blonde stumbling through her speech on stage.

"Right." I tore my eyes away and stood, heading backstage to get ready to present.

"You sure you're not jealous?" I heard him comment from the doorway as I paced back and forth in the green room. "I could practically see the green monster on your back out there."

"I'm not jealous." I denied, rolling my eyes. He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows at me. I wish he'd let me shape them for him.

"Sure." Joe agreed sarcastically, coming into the green room that was thankfully empty, and closing the door behind him. My eyes widened when I heard the lock click.

"You can't be here, and you can't lock the door." I told him, my voice wavering as he apraoched me, a predatory look in his eye.

"Well, I am and I did." Joe muttered, his voice husky and, oh God! "Just admit you were jealous, Miley." Joe taunted and I groaned, not this again. "Admit you were jealous that I was fucking her and not you." The look of satisfaction on his face from before flashed through my mind and I clenched my fists. "I was hard for her." Joe continued, now right in front of me, backing me up to a wall. "And she was wet for me, and so tight." He smirked down at me mockingly. "The tightest." I snapped.

"Take that back." I demanded, resisting the urge to stomp my foot.

"The way her _tight_ little pussy squeezed around my dick as I fucked her." I gritted my teeth angrilly, glaring at him.

"Take it back." I ordered once more.

"The way she quivered as she came, screaming out my name." Joe continued, a slight growl to his voice.

"Take. It. Back." I wasn't letting _her_ take what was mine. I was Joe's best; I was the one he called the tightest and hottest and wettest. I was the one he fucked with his hard as steel dick. I was the one who screamed his name during orgasm. Me. No-one else, and especially not-

"Make me." Joe leaned down and whispered in my ear challengingly. That was all it took. I reached up and pulled his head down, kissing him. Hard. Joe's hands fell to my hips, his fingers digging in bruisingly to my skin as he kissed me back. His fingers started moving, from the sides down, pulling my dress up, slowly revealing inches of my skin.

"Take it back." I muttered against his lips, reaching for his belt. Joe groaned into my mouth in response and moved one hand to my panties, gliding one finger down my lips over the thin, moistening fabric. Then he moved my panties aside and I gasped into him when his fingers touched my bare sex. I finally got his belt undone and made quick work of his button and zipper before pushing his pants down.

"Admit you were jealous." Joe grumbled out, holding my dress up more and pushing my panties down, lifting me so I could wrap my legs around him.

"Take i-" I started before my voice escaped me when Joe pushed his dick inside me. "Joe." I gasped, my head falling back as he started to move.

"Oh, fuck yes." Joe groaned, all I could do was gasp and moan into him. "Say it again." He demanded, his thumb moving to my clit.

"Joe." I complied breathlessly. "Close." I warned after a few minutes. Joe certainly was talented... Major Orgasm was at his best again...

"Fuck." Joe moved faster, harder, pushing me closer. I felt Joe twitch inside me as his orgasm started, his sperm starting to spill inside me. He pressed against my clit and all I could do was whimper and whine as I came too, quivering and squeezing around his cock, milking him for all he was worth. Joe pulled out of me and set me on my feet, his cock still hard and glistening with both our sex juices as he came down from the high. "Mmm..." Joe smiled nuzzling against my neck. "The tightest." He murmured and I smiled. Finally. "The sexiest. The hottest, the wettest, the best." He listed, stepping away and tucking Major Orgasm away in his pants, buckling and zipping before he knelt in front of me.

"Joe?" I questioned when he reached up and instead of pulling me panties up, he pulled them down to my ankles. My body was weak and compliant to him as he lifted first one foot then the other, slipping damp panties over my stillettoes.

"I took it back." Joe muttered, smoothing down my dress and standing in front of me. "You'll get these-" he held up my black lace panties with a smirk (that self-satisfied 'I just had mind-blowing sex' smirk). "-when you admit you were jealous."

"I wasn't jealous." I denied vehemently, I refused to admit it.

"Then I guess you wn't get them back." Joe sang, tucking them into his pocket happilly and starting to walk bakwards. "Have fun on stage. Just make sure you don't accidentally flash the cameras."

"Joe." I whined, he was actually going to make me go out on stage without my panties?

"Green makes you fucking sexy." Joe taunted, unlocking the door to the green room. "But, you flash the world and I'll be so fucking emerald you won't walk right for a week." He threatened before he left.

* * *

><p><strong>A much better ending than the last one, don't you agree?<strong>

**I already have an idea an half-written chapter for I, but does anyone have any ideas, reuests or reccomendations for H?**

**So... Apparently Hilary Duff went to the Jonas concert in L.A last night... How cool is that? One of my idols since I was, like, 10 went and enjoyed the music of the sexiest man alive (in my opinion) and his brothers music.**

**And only 33 more days left in the year so only less than 33 more days until new Miley music because she said a single before the end of the year :D  
>And only 33 more days for Joe to sing Please Be Mine; it'll be the 9th year in my collection of Joe singing that song. I want it so desperately!<strong>

**5 reviews for the next update (Camp Rock Y2)**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	8. H is for Heat

_**HEAT**_

It was hot. That was an understatemet; Hell is hot, this is like living on the sun. We were in the middle of a freaking heat wave and the power had short-circuted on half the street which meant no air-con. Luckilly most of this suburb has pools, but sometimes even a pool isn't enough. A sound in the distance of the gate to my property opening caught my attention, but it was quickly swayed back to the pool. One might think a pool would be cool, but the heat was almost too much, droplets of water dried as soon as they touched the pavement next to the pool. Hell, if I got too close to the edge of the pool the water started to get warmer.

My doorbell rang and I whined, answering would mean I'd have to get out of the cool water, walk on the scalding pavement, cross the yard, go into the hot house and answer the door. I swear to God if it was a salesman I'd kill them with my bare hands... Then again how would a salesman get past the front gate? I think even the paparazzi were taking the day off it wa so hot.

The doorbell rang again; an obnoxiously loud noise that meant I could hear it from the pool. A pout found its way onto my lips as I waded to the shallow end and climbed out, wincing at the heat beneath my feet as I grabbed a robe to wrap around my body that right now only had the tiniest bikini I could find covering it. By the time I got to the front door I was grumpy, hot and impatient to get back to my pool. Who would be stupid enough to be out in this heat anyway?

I flung open the door, a glare already set in place on my face, that turned slightly stunned when I saw my visitor. My first coherent thought was somewhere along the lines of 'he makes heat waves sexy'. Standing there in board shorts and a singlet that was starting to stick to his sculpted body, his hair a hot sweaty mess, small beads of moisture on his forehead and body.

"'Sup?" He grinned at me with his boyish little girn that he knew I couldn't say no to.

"What are you doing here?" Okay, the heat must have fried my brain because he was standing there looking like that and all I could think about was getting back to my pool.

"Right now?" His grin turned into a smirk. "Watching a very tantalising bead of water go under that robe and hoping there's nothing underneath to stop its path."

"Perve." I accused good-naturedly, standing back to let him into my house. At least it was better than outside, even with the power out.

"Tease." Joe shot back, eyeing me up and down as I relaxed my hold on my robe, closing the front door.

"Horndog." I stuck my tongue out, padded back through my house, big, empty and hot. I could practically hear my pool calling to me, and I wasn't going to deny the seductive allure.

"Sexy." Joe practically growled, following after me. "We're just describing each other, right?" He asked with devilish innocence... That's an oxymoron, but it somehow works for him.

"You never said why you came here." I pointed out instead of responding.

"Same reason you're walking away from me." Joe shrugged and I raised an eyebrow at him. "There are people in the pool at my apartment building. And none of them are you."

"So you're using me for my pool?" I teased, stopping at the back door an eyeing the sweet paradise waiting for me across the yard.

"Pretty much." Joe agreed with a grin.

"Yeah, well, you made me get out of it to let you in." I grumbled, starting to head back out, bracing myself against the heat. As I got closer I dropped my robe and took a running dive, revelling in the coolness touching my skin again, the few minutes apart felt like way too long in this weather. "You waitin' for an invitation?" I called when I surfaced, treading water in the middle where the water was coldest.

"Just admiring the view first." Joe commented, stripping off his shirt, his muscles rippling with the movemt before he dove in after me. "Even better up close." I rolled my eyes and laid back in the water, letting the coolness envelope me. I felt Joe moving around in the water, the ripples hitting my skin. I closed my eyes against the sun and relaxed. I was still and silent, letting the cool water just hold; for a few seconds, a few minutes... I don't know how long it was, but knowing Joe it was far too long to not be disturbed. The stillness seemed almost eerie now, too still, too quiet. I opened my eyes, about to move into a standing position when I felt it. Barely the ghost of a ripple of water against my back, and a new heat underneath. All I could do was let out a yelp when Joe's arms reached up around me and pulled me down to him, completely submerging both of us.

"Joseph!" I sputtered when he let me resurface, turning a glare on him.

"Yes, Destiny?" He grinned innocently, his hair wet and messy and partially plastered to his forehead. God, he's a gorgeous man.

"Creeper." Was all I accused, staring at him staring at me; his eyes half lidded and darkened, his lips parted and begging to be kissed.

"I prefer..." He hummed, a smirk forming as he reached out for me, his fingers scorching against my hips, but despite the heat I somehow didn't mind it. "Extreme admirer." My tongue darted out to wet my suddenly dry lips and his eyes followed the movement. "'Cause, Baby, I extremely admire you."

"Prove it." I challenged, arching an eyebrow, daring him. Joe let out a low growl, his fingers tightening on my hips to almost painfull, and then he kissed me an nothing else mattered. The water helped me lift myself up, wrapping my legs around Joe and feeling his erection growing against me as he backed me to one of the walls of the pool. I lifted my lips from Joe's to hiss at the searing concrete and Joe took the opportunity to lower his lips, lapping at the chlorinated water on my chest. The heat of the concrete, the coolness of the water, the heat of Joe; it was all a heady combination.

"Oh, Baby." Joe murmured, his hands rising on my body and palming my breasts through my bikini. My nipples hardened at his touch and one hand moved around to my back, pulling at the strings holding my bikini together and letting it fall harmlessly to the water.

"Joe." I moaned when he lifted me higher and attached his lips to one of my stiffened nipples.

"That's right, Baby, say my name." Joe cooed, his hands gliding down my body again. I hissed for the second time, but this time it was because he was cupping my sex with his strong, talented fingers moving the tiny bikini bottoms out of his way.

"Joe." I repeated, lifting my head to look at him, feeling lusty and wanton. I bit my lip when the cold water mixed with his hot touch on my clit. I reached down as well, cupping Joe and earning a groan from him.

"Fuck. Miley." He thrust against my hand. I pushed his boardshorts down and he pulled at the strings on my hips, letting my bikini bottoms fall and leaving us both naked. Joe turned and hissed when his back touched the overheated wall of the pool this time, his hands on my hips again, helping to guide his large, hard cock into me I reached for the edge of the pool, the heat blistering my hands, but I didn't care as Joe's dick sunk all the way into me.

The cold water, the searing concrete, Joe's scorching body; my body was alight with sensations. Joe's dick brushing my clit with every movemt, his hands on my hips moving me at a steady, pleasure-filled pace. Joe moaned and dropped his head back, opening his eyes and watching me through half-lidded orbs. I kissed him when I felt a moan of my own coming on. Joe thrust into me faster and helped me move harder, I started panting, feeling my orgasm rising.

"Joe." I keened as he moved away from the wall of the pool, wrapping myself aroud him tightly, our bodies so close not even the water surrounding us could get between us. I clutched him close, one hand in his shaggy, wet hair as I moaned in his ear, the other scratching at his back, trying to pull him impossibly closer.

"Miley." Joe's voice was a hoarse, husky whisper that sent me over the edge, my orgasm crashing into me like a tidal wave. Fire and ice exploded over every inch of my body as my eyes saw nothing but kaleidoscope of stars. Joe slowed his thrusts, moaning in my ear and cradling me to him as I felt his hot seed spill into me, milking him for every last bit of his orgasm as I rode out my own to its end.

* * *

><p><strong>'Cause who else could make heat waves sexy?<strong>

**Anyone have ideas for J? I is almost done and I don't want to wait so long between updates of this. So I need ideas for J... Just give me a word that starts with that and I'll see what I can go with... Or any letter of the alphabet, I'll taken any letter or request and go with it. :P**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	9. I is for Ice

_**ICE**_

It looked so tempting; small little cubes in various sizes melting away in my drink. Ice. This stupid heat wave felt like it was going on for Eternity. I wished I could be in an ice cube right now. I watched the condensation form outside the glass, slowly dripping down to pool on the table. I was about three seconds away from reaching into the glass and grabbing the ice when a sound so sexy it should be illegal rang through my ears. I looked next to me - Miley and I were supposed to be watching a movie - to see she had beat me to it; Miley had fished the ice out of her drink and was holding a few cubes in one hand whilst he other held on quickly melting cube to her chest.

I watched her instead; so much better than the movie. She moved the ice across her chest, leaving a trail of droplets in its wake. My eyes focussed on one particular droplet, slidng down her caramel skin, dipping between her breasts. My mouth felt dry as I watched it disapear completely. Fuck, it was hot in here. And not just because of the weather.

"Yes." I hissed as Miley moved the ice back across her chest.

"Joe?" I was so intent, watching another bead of water, that I didn't notice Miley had stopped and was looking at me.

"Huh?" I felt heat rise on my cheeks, I'd been caught ogling. Again.

"You okay, Baby?" A smirk found is way onto Miley's sexy lips. "You look a little flushed."

"It's just a little..." My eyes drifted back to the ice in her hands, dripping cool little droplets of water; droplets that were being wasted not falling onto her chest. "Hot in here." I licked my dry lips and swollowed thickly.

"Want some ice?" Miley offered, an evil, hungry gleam in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes." I practically panted, just about lunging at her. Miley let out a squeel and the ice fell from her grasp, wetness sliding between us before falling harmlessly to the floor. I kissed Miley hungrilly, pinning her to the couch. I broke my lips from hers and followed the trail of moisture down to her chest, tracing the path the ice had gone. Ice. "Don't." I sat up abruptly. "Don't move a muscle." I instructed, jumping up and running to the kitchen. Ice. I clattered through the cupboards and found a big plastic bowl, pressing the ice dispenser on the freezer until the bowl was over half full. When I got back to the living room Miley was there in exactly the same position, just like I'd told her, except now she was naked. I almost dropped the ice when I saw her. "Fuck." I swore to myself, going back to the couch and kneeling over Miley's legs, holding the bowl of ice. I picked up one cube and put the bowl on the table.

I touched the ice to Miley's chest, my eyes trained on the trail of water it left behind as Miley moaned deliciously again, almost writhing as I glided the cube over her chest, above her breasts. I licked my lips again, trying to keep my breathing even as I used the ice. The ice was almost gone in my hand, droplets trailing down her chest, between her breasts, pooling on her belly. I grabbed another cube of ice and started again, lower this time. I moved the cube over her left breast, goosebumps rising in its wake, her nipple stiffening as as I circled the ice around the areola, but being careful not to touch it.

"Oh, God." Miley moaned, her eyes fluttering, struggling to stay open. I grabbed another piece of ice and did the same to her right breast, watching her nipples tighten and stiffen, the water making her skin glisten. "Joe." Fuck, that's an arousing sound.

The ice was melting quickly, each piece making Miley wetter and wetter. I scooted back, a piece of ice in each hands. I held the ice in my palms and put them to Miley's skin, massaging them up and down her stomach and breasts. I resisted the overwhelming urge I had to lean down and lap at the water pooling on her belly. Miley writhed beneath me and I had to take my hand soff of her for a few seconds so I wouldn't just attack her in my eagerness.

"Fuck." I swore, sitting back on my heels and staring at Miley; splayed out on the couch, naked, glistening with water her skin flushed from the ice, her nipples hard, her whole existence just screaming to be fucked. But, I wanted to take my time with this.

"Please." Miley agreed, her hips thrusting up into me. I grabbed another piece of ice and moved further down again. Miley moved her hips up again when I touhed the ice just abov her smooth, glistening pussy, not touch it just yet. I watched droplets of water melt from the ice and glide down her skin, disapearing when it dipped between her pussy lips. Miley was full on whining and keening with want. I was panting as well, but I wasn't done just yet.

More ice. I sat back as I moved the ice cube to Miley's hot, wet pussy, sliding it between her lips. She gasped at the contact, I touched it to her clit and she practically convulsed. I moved the rapidly melting ice up and down; up and down, up and down, over her clit every time and getting lower as well. The ice was gone, I reached for another piece.

"Joe." Miley gasped out when I pushed the ice into her pussy, my fingers following it dilligantly, feeling her quivering around me. More ice. I thumbed Miley's clit as I used my fingers and the ice inside her. My thumb had barely touched her before she cried out and arched up, her vagina squeezing around my fingers as she orgasmed; the ice slipping from my hold inside her, going further into her than my fingers could reach. I stroked my thumb over Miley's clit, milking out her orgasm for all it was worth before I removed my fingers from her and stripped off my shirt. "Fuck me, Joe." Miley begged and I was all too happy to comply, almost tripping out of my pants in my eagerness; the time to be slow was gone.

"My pleasure." I growled, lunging for her.

"And mine, Baby." Miley cooed as I turned back to her to see her fingers glistening slightly as she moved her hand up from her pussy. I narrowed my eyes, what was her game? I didn't waste any time lining my hard - almost to the point of painfull - dick up with her vagina.

"Ready?" I asked, using every ounce of restraint I had in me not to just fuck her, hard and fast.

"Don't tease me, Joseph." Miley begged, arching up to me and I couldn't wait any longer.

"Oh, _fuck_!" I swore, my dick burried in Miley's hot, impossibly tight, wet pussy. Her wet fingers in her pussy. Ice. Her hot pussy squeezing my dick was accmpanied by ice; the contrasting heat and cold set my body alight with sensation.

"Joseph..." Miley moaned as I covered her body with mine and moved my dick inside her, bringing us both closer to our explosive orgasms.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<br>Any suggestions for letter J?**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	10. J is for Jellybean

_**JELLYBEAN**_

"Joe." I threw one at him. "Joe." He was still sleeping. "Joe." He was sprawled out on his bed in only his boxer briefs with one arm flung over his eyes and his mouth open as he snored lightly. "Joe." I whined, throwing another one at him. There was already at least twenty on or around him because I kept throwing them. "Wake up." I huffed, tossing another one and I giggled when it landed in his mouth.

"Huh?" That seemed to startle Joe awake and he almost choked on it. "Miles?" He rubbed his eyes tiredly and absently chewed on the bean.

"You were sleeping." I shrugged innocently.

"Yeah, I know, I was tired." Joe grumbled, sitting up and eyeing me. "People tend to sleep when they're tired."

"But, I was bored." I pouted, picking one of the candies off the bed that I'd thrown at him.

"So you thought you'd throw jellybeans at me as entertainment?" He raised an eyebrow as I ate the bean.

"No, the jellybeans were to wake you up." I ate another one and he rolled his eyes. "I want you to entertain me."

"Seriously, Babe?" Joe groaned, falling back so he was laying down again. "I'm tired." He whined as I picked another jelly bean off the bed near him.

"But, I'm bored." I pouted and he sighed.

"What do you want to do?" He relented and I grinned happily.

"Jellybean?" I offered and he just stared at me.

"You woke me up to entertain you by offering me jellybeans?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Well, what do you want to do?" I asked, eating more beans.

"I want to sleep, Babe, but since that's not going to happen any time soon we could watch a movie?" Joe suggested, rubbing his eyes. I almost felt bad for waking him up. He'd been getting odd hours the last couple of weeks since he got off tour.

"It's okay, Joey." I shrugged and gave him a little smile. "Go back to sleep, I know you need it."

"I love you, Miles." He pecked my lips and smiled gratefully, laying back down and cuddling my pillow to his chest. It was cute.

I lasted about an hour after that in the studio apartment before I was bored enough to disturb Joe again; I'd watched TV, played music, played with Winston, had a bath. I was sitting on the bed again, staring Joe sleeping, the jellybeans all around him still. I wondered idly what he was dreaming about because he had a half hard boner. I picked up a couple of jellybeans when Joe rolled onto his back and giggled when the sheet shifted so that it barely reached the top of his pubic area. I carefully placed the beans on his stomach, starting at his belly button and trailing them down his Treasure Trail.

He didn't even stir when I straddled his legs. I bent to kiss his pecs lightly, his left hand twitched, but other than tha he didn't wake. I pressed my mouth to his belly button and ate the jelly bean I'd placed there. I glanced up; he was still fast asleep, he was even snoring quietly. I ate the next jellybean, letting my lip stay on his warm skin longer this time; I looked up again to check if he was even reacting, but the only thing that had changed was he'd moved his head to the other side. By the time I'd eaten the last six jellybeans Joe may not have been awake, but his body was certainly reacting. His penis that had been barely half hard in his exhausted sleep before was now standing at full attention, pulling at the thin blue sheet that covered him.

I sat back and stared at Joe, marvelling at the beauty; the pure sex appeal, the boyish innocence, how was it possible for one man to be such an oxymoron of perfection? I pulled the sheet back and licked my lips. I picked up more beans, lining them from his pubic bone to the base of his hard penis. My hand was gentle as it cupped his balls, massaging a little as I continued to eat the jellybeans off of Joe. Who knew jellybeans could be so erotic?

"If you stop now I'll fucking kill you." Joe threatened in a low husky voice, making me gasp and look up; I hadn't noticed he'd stopped snoring. I was only too eager to obey, ducking my head again and pressing my lips to the head of his hard cock before parting them and sliding my mouth over the thick length of his manhood. "Fuck, that's good." Joe groaned, one hand tangling in my hair as I licked and sucked at his cock like it was a piece of candy. He let out a pathetically cute whine when I took my mouth off him, but it cut off abruptly when I moved down and sucked one of his balls into my mouth, feeling his cock twitch at the action. I moved one hand up and down his length as I tended to his testicles until the hand in my hair gave a sharp, painful warning. "Fuck, Miles, close." Was all Joe could mumble when I closed my lips over the head of his penis again and kept stroking the rest of his length with my hands until he orgasmed. The first shot of sperm hit the back of my throat followed in quick succession by several more as I stroked his orgasm out of him whilst he panted on the bed.  
>"Fuck, Babe, that's a Hell of a wake up." Joe panted when I lifted my head and swallowed several times to pass the taste of his sperm from my mouth.<p>

"You looked yummy." I defended myself not that I thought Joe would be accusing me of ruining his life or anything, especially over be woken with a blow job.

"C'mere." He beckoned me up his body, keeping his one hand in my hair as his other gripped my ass. He kissed me hungrily, if a little sleepily still. "My turn." Joe muttered against my lips before I yelped when he hooked a leg over one of mine and flipped me onto my back. Joe took his time, kissing first my lips, my throat, paying special attention to each of my breasts; he suckled first one then the other into his mouth, lapping at my nipples until they were hardened peaks under his touch.

"Wha-Joe?" I gasped when I felt him push his fingers inside of me already. I moaned as he brushed against all the right places and still kept kissed his way down my body. His fingers were gone all too soon, barely even being inside me for one stroke before they were gone. Joe kissed down to my hip and grazed his teeth over a small spot for a second. I couldn't help but gasp again when his fingers slid into me again, my wet vagina more than willing to accept his two digits. Joe gently nibbled at the spot on my hip as he took his fingers away from me once more making me whine. After a minute he pulled away from the spot and let out a sound of approval before licking the spot once and starting to move down again.  
>"Joseph." I half moanedhalf whined when his fingers once again entered me and he kissed the top of my pussy, his tongue darting into the very top opening of the lips. This time with his fingers inside of me Joe pumped them in and out a couple of times until I was squirming and whining, wanting so desperately to orgasm, but he knew just how to keep me on the very edge without going over. "What the Fuck?" I swore when Joe lifted his head up and removed his fingers. I opened my eyes and lifted my head to glare at him for torturing me to see him smirking at me devilishly. That's when I noticed for the first time that even though his fingers weren't inside me anymore that something was certainly inside me. Three somethings; one something for each time he'd fingered me.

"Fucking is soon, Babe, desert is now." Joe's voice was practically a growl before he ducked down again. I threaded both my hands into his hair, desperate to keep him there when he ducked his head down to my pussy and started lapping and sucking at my lips and clit. I moaned and could feel my body quivering when he paid special attention to my clit, sucking the little bundle of nerves between his lips and sending my world into stars. Joe held a hand on my navel, holding me still as he moved away from my clit without letting me orgasm. I was going to kill this man!  
>I didn't torture him like this!<p>

"Fuck!" I bucked my hips up when he licked at my pussy, his tongue going inside of me and stroking all the right places. Joe stayed at my vagina, licking and sucking with his nose buried against my clit until was a moaning mess on the bed and I was sure he must be in pain from how hard I was gripping his hair. "Joe! Fuck, Joe!" I arched up as my orgasm washed over my body like a tidal wave. I felt fingers moving into my pussy to milk my orgasm as he lifted his head and I forced my eyes to flutter open. Most of the bottom half of his face was glistening with my juices, but what caught my attention was the little red bean he held between his teeth. Once he saw that I'd noticed it he sucked it into his mouth and chewed, closing his eyes and moaning as he ate it.

"That's one." Joe smirked at me when he was finished, licking his lips for emphasis.

"What?" I gasped, gulping thickly at what he was implying. Instead of giving me room to recover, or even form a coherent thought Joe moved back down, pulling his fingers from where they'd been inside, just sitting there unmoving. Without even giving me time to say anything he started licking again, his tongue reaching far into me, farther than I thought his tongue could reach. "Joe." I wasn't even recovered from the first orgasm when he was licking at all those perfect places again, burying his face in my vagina in an attempt to lick as far as he could. My hands flew to the sheets instead of pulling at his hair, I heard myself emit a weird keening noise, but I didn't care as I felt my second orgasm building so soon after the first.

Joe let out a moan himself when I couldn't hold back anymore and I let my orgasm wash over me, not even able to make a sound, just panting and gasping as my body writhed under his ministrations and my pussy squeezed his tongue until he sat up again. He waited, I could feel his eyes on me as he waited until I I was still and able to open my eyes.

"Two." Joe said around the second jellybean he'd inserted into my vagina before eating, visibly savouring the taste in a way that would have been arousing had I not been so exhausted from back to back orgasms. He's inserted the small pieces of candy into me three times; he'd eaten two so far. There was still one inside me and I knew he wanted to go back for it.

"Joe." I murmured, staring at him through half lidded eyes.

"One more, Baby." Joe cooed and I weakly shook my head.

"No more." I countered, I don't think I go through that for a third time so soon.

"It's okay, Miley, I got you." Joe assured, bending down again, his hot breath against my vagina being enough at this point to make me quiver. Joe held me down with one hand and move his mouth back to my opening.

I was only able to lay on the bed as Joe's tongue caressed every overly sensitive part of me in search of the last jelly bean. His nose nuzzled against my clit that was so sensitive it was almost painful. Joe made a low growling sound from deep in his chest when I tried to move away from his far too talented mouth. I whimpered one hand falling on his head and the other scratching at the sheets. My body coated with a light sheen of sweat convulsed a little.

"Joseph." I warned, I couldn't take it much more; there was a very fine line between pleasure and pain and he was teetering on it. Joe licked harder, almost frantically, his tongue touching all the places that could make me scream. He placed a hand on my belly again to keep me still as he licked and sucked. I could feel the wetness I was leaking coming almost none stop. "Joe." I squirmed, squeezing my eyes shut as I felt a volcano starting to building inside me, each touch of his tongue being one step closer to it erupting. "Oh, fuck, Joseph Adam!" I couldn't help it when my whole body arched up off the bed despite Joe's hand trying to keep my still; a rush of fluid spilled out of me and Joe had to audibly swallow to keep up with it all as my orgasm blinded me, my vagina convulsing violently around Joe's tongue as he lapped and slurped to swallow every drop of orgasm that came out of me.

A minute later I felt Joe's body covering mine, his face wet from my orgasms was buried in my neck as he lined his once again hardened dick up with my still convulsing vagina. He was inside me in one swift motion and thrusting in slow hard strokes that made the whole bed move with each one. My body responded in kind, the aching walls of my pussy gripping him tighter with every thrust, prolonging my orgasm.

Joe stilled his cock inside of me and I could feel him coming, his sperm mixing with my own love juice as we laid together, both of us panting and trying to recover with his softening penis still inside me. Joe moved onto back and pulled me with him so I was sprawled on top of him, feeling our juices leak from inside me around his soft dick.

"No more jelly beans." I said when I finally had breath enough to speak. Joe laughed, the vibrations shaking my body.

"We are so doing jelly beans again." He contradicted, licking his lips whilst the bottom half of his face now resembled a glazed donut.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I know that I haven't update this in over 7 months and I'm really sorry.<br>I guess all I really needed to break the writers block I had for this was for Joe to shave!**

**Who else will never be able to look at jellybeans the same way every again?**

**Give me suggestions for the letter K!  
>Just a word starting with K is all I need; or any other letter after that ;)<strong>

**The next one should be up a couple of days (no more, I swear) after I lock down a word for the letter K.**


	11. K is for Kidnapped

_**KIDNAPPED**_

I knew it was a bad idea to walk home alone at night. I mean, we don't live in the really seedy part of town, but just about anywhere can look scary at night. I'd been at the studio recording some new songs because I'd been going crazy knowing they hadn't been done yet. So, naturally I'd walked there this afternoon - or was it yesterday afternoon since it was after midnight? And I'd only finished twenty minutes ago.

Since I walked I didn't have my car - it was only a dozen blocks or so, during the day - and I didn't want to call someone to come and get me.

Except it's dark, I'm alone, and the closest thing I know to self-defense is jumping on paparazzi's back a few years ago. There hadn't been many cars driving past at this hour so when I heard one approaching, but it didn't pass I looked back. It was a big dark-colored SUV that I couldn't see the plates number. It wasn't going at the normal speed, it was just sort of creeping along the side of the road at the same speed as I was walking.

I gulped and started to walk faster, maybe I should have called home before I left the studio? Just to be safe. The SUV sped up and I watched it pass me with a breath of relief that was short-lived. The vehicle stopped just ahead of me and a tall, dark figure got out of the driver's seat. Oh, crap!

I spun on my heel and started to run in the opposite direction, but the man was faster; one strong-arm circled my waist and lifted me off the ground easily, whilst the other covered my mouth before I could scream. Sweet niblets!  
>I squirmed and struggled, kicking and biting and hitting in an attempt to get free, but nothing I did seemed to phase him at all as he carried me over to the passenger seat and tossed me in like I was nothing. As soon as he shut the door I tried to get out, but it wouldn't open, the window wouldn't even go down and by the time the driver's door opened again I felt like I was going to have a heart attack.<p>

"T-take whatever you want, just please let me go?" I begged, earning a deep, dark chuckle that sent a shiver down my spine.

"Oh, trust me, Babe, I'm gonna get what I want." He finally turned so I could see his face and my heart just stopped. It was Joe, staring at me wickedly and flashing his canines in a wolfish grin.

"You jerk!" I hit his arm as soon as I regained my senses. "I thought you were kidnapping me. I thought you were gonna kill me or something, you Asshole." I accused, hitting his arm over and over again.

"Hey." Joe grabbed my hands and held them close to his chest, dropping his head to kiss my knuckles for a second. "No need for violence." He shook his head as he started the car, keeping my hands in his. "I told you to call me before you left so I could come get you, but nooo... You decided to risk getting kidnapped by some creep in the middle of the night." I rolled my eyes at his dramatics, though I think from now on I would be calling when I left. "So I decided to do it before anyone else could and get your ass home whether you wanted me to or not."

"Has anyone ever told you you're a real jerk sometimes?" I huffed, sitting back in the passenger seat. How could he do that to me? I almost had a heart attack thinking some creep was going to rape and murder me.

"Life wouldn't be complete if they didn't." He smirked over at me.

"How did you even know I left yet?" I narrowed my eyes at him accusingly.

"I called the studio and no-one answered, so I figured you were stupid enough to walk home in the middle of the night and get yourself kidnapped." He shrugged, turning onto our street smoothly.

"I was doing fine till _you_ kidnapped me." I pulled my hand from his with a glare.

"Looking like you someone was going to, I wasn't willing to let it be some asshole who wanted to hurt you."

"No, just the asshole that tried to give me a panic attack." Joe's hand reached across to my lap and held my hand again.

"Don't you wish you'd called me then?" He smirked smugly; Asshole. I didn't answer, instead I turned to face out the window as we got closer to home. "Come on, Babe, I'm sorry I scared you." His reflection in my window was sincerely sorry. "Miley." He persisted when I ignored him, his hand moving from my hand to my thigh. "I'm sorry, Miley, you know I worry about you." I bit my lip to keep from giving in to his puppy eyes and sweet words. "Baby." His hand slipped to the inside of my thigh and move up and down slowly; it was meant to be a comforting motion, but it was dangerously close to my pussy and just the thought was enough to make me wet. Joe must have sensed the change in me - or maybe he smelled it? He always seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to me being horny...

Joe's hand pressed more firmly between my thighs, changing from massaging my thigh to stroking my pussy on the outside of my skirt. I bit my lip harder, this time to keep from moaning. He pulled to a stop as he waited for the security gate to open, his hand moved away from my pussy and back to my thigh until he reached the end of my skirt. My breath hitched when he started back up my thigh under my skirt this time as he drove forward.

"I'm still pissed at you." I huffed out, trying to sound convincing, but I knew I wasn't.

"And I told you I was gonna get what I want when I kidnapped you." He turned that wolfish grin on me again, his golden eyes sparking brightly. "I want you." Joe said simply, jumping out of the car and running around to my side before I could even open the door. "Guess if I'm kidnapping you, I should do it right." And with that he bent down and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder... Literally, I was dangling upside down over his should with a rather nice view of his ass.

It wasn't long before I was thrown on our bed and Joe was climbing on top of me, his body completely covering mine as he kissed me. I moaned into his mouth, feeling the wetness between my legs grow. I started to reach my hands up under his shirt, but his hands found mine first, pulling them away from his body and up over my head where he pinned them down with one hand.

"I'm the kidnapper, I'm in control." He mumbled against my lips before biting the bottom one lightly and making me moan. "At." His hand reach for my skirt, yanking it up to my hips. "My." Strong fingers shoved my panties down forcefully. "Mercy." Two fingers pushed inside of my pussy, earning a long, low moan.

"Joe." I whined, I wanted more, I wanted him. I needed him.

"What do you want, Baby?" He cooed in my ear, his fingers in my pussy deceptively demanding. "You want me to stop?" I shook my head desperately, I definitely didn't want him to stop. "You want me to keep going?" Joe's voice was low and husky, adding to the erotic-ness I was feeling. I nodded feeling like a bobble-head and not able to speak anymore. "You want me to fuck you like a good little kidnapper?"

"Uh huh." I mumbled, straining my wrists against his hand holding them down. "Please, I'll do anything, just fuck me." I demanded, arching up into his hard, muscled body.

"Well, aren't you a nice little victim?" Joe pulled away from me after a harsh kiss against my lips, I closed my eyes and swore under my breath. He's mean, I concluded, really, really mean. "Oh, Baby." I let my eyes open to fall on Joe; standing at the end of the bed butt naked and so gloriously hard. "I am not calling for a ransom, I'm keeping you."

"Careful, my boyfriend gets real possessive sometimes." I warned teasingly as Joe climbed up the bed, advancing on me like a prowling lion ready to attack.

"Really now?" Joe's voice was practically a growl. "Well, so am I." His mouth found mine at the same time as his fingers found my wet pussy again... Why was I mad at him again? "And I'm gonna fuck you so hard no-one'll be able to even look at you without seeing me." I didn't lie, he certainly was a possessive one.

"You gonna talk about it, or you gonna do it?" I challenged, earning a low growl before I gasped and he groaned. He felt so good inside me.

Joe was true to his word, fucking me quick, hard, and oh so perfectly. I was on the edge of orgasm within minutes and completely at his mercy; one hand pinning both of mine above my head, the other holding himself up, his mouth at my neck biting harshly, his hips moving in just the right way that made me want to scream as his hard cock filled me over and over again.

Fuck, if Joe would kidnap me like this every time I'd walk home in the middle of the night more often!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know it's nowhere near as good as my other ones, but it has been so long so I just wanted it out.<strong>

**Give me a word for L. Any word will do and I'll see what I can work with :)**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**


	12. L is for Lick

_**LICK**_

I pressed my lips to her soft skin, savouring the taste of the salty caramel surface. She giggled in her sleep, curling her body closer to me. I moved carefully - I didn't want to wake her just yet - and tugged the sheet from her supple curves. The moonlight danced across her skin making her almost glow as I lowered my head again, lapping my tongue over her right nipple before I enclosed my lips around it, grazing my teeth and sucking until it was a hardened little peak.

I nuzzled between her breasts and kissed lightly, making a soft, contented sigh escape her pink lips. I kissed across to her left breast, nudging the nipple with my nose. I pressed the tip of my tongue to the underside of her breast where it met her ribcage - that was a particularly sensitive spot for her - and traced the curve of her breast. A low, shuddering moan tumbled out of her mouth that went straight to my groin.

Miley giggled again and I heard a low whine; huh? I lifted my head, my woman was still blissfully asleep, her hair splayed across her pillow like silky chestnut clouds. The whine came again and I looked over the edge of the bed. Winston. My little Winston was sat next to the bed, his own tongue out and licking the tips of her fingers that hung over the edge.  
>I growled lowly, the only thing running through my head was MINE! Winston looked up at me with his puppy eyes, but I wasn't falling for it this time. I wanted to worship a perfect body tonight, not share her.<p>

"Mine." I growled out to Winston who stared back at me for a moment before ducking his head and padding away back to his own bed; smart pup decided not to mess with the Alpha male. I smirked, I felt like strutting around like a peacock with the bright feathers, but I had more pressing matters at hand.  
>I turned back to Miley, her perky nipples drawing my eyes to them hypnotizingly. I moved over, straddling her legs, I dipped my head down and kissed between her breasts again. I pressed the flat of my tongue between her breasts and slid down, leaving a wet trail and raising goosebumps. Miley made a noise in her sleep, one of her hands moving to my head. I smirked against her soft skin, moving the sheet away from her body the lower I got.<p>

I parted a pair of long, perfect legs, barely managing not to drool when I looked up; a perfect hairless pussy glistening with moisture, the swell of two breasts peaked with hard nipples, and an Angelic face at the top surrounded by a halo of hair. I nestled myself between her legs and buried my face in them, I kissed her upper thigh, so close to her pussy I could feel the wetness. I resisted the urge to get straight to the point, instead touching my tongue to her sensitive thigh, tracing slow, wet patterns. Miley let out a sleepy sigh, I moved over to the opposite leg, I could feel her wetness on my cheek when I moved in to lick her skin. I used my teeth this time, grazing them over her skin lightly, then soothing the marks with my tongue. God, how did every inch of this woman taste so good? It had to be a sin.

"Joe." Miley's breathy moan is what I had been waiting for. The sound went straight to my already hard cock and drove my face further between her legs.

I lapped my tongue over the lips of her pussy, gathering the moisture, it was sweet and tangy to taste. I parted her legs further, spreading her pussy lips like a flower in front of me. Miley moaned low in her throat and her whole body moved, I could feel her starting to wake up. I slurped my tongue out in a long stripe from the bottom of her vagina right up to the top of her clit. Her other hand hand went to my head as well, her fingers fisting in my hair. I gave another long lick to her vagina, once again ending at her clit, but this time I stayed there. I flicked my tongue over her little clit repeatedly, I could feel her moisture seeping out of her, waiting for me to lick it all up.

"Joe." I knew the second Miley woke up from her fingers tightening in my air, her thighs squeezing around my head, her body arching up, the sweet cry of bliss that pass from her lips. I moved one hand to her pussy, pressing against her clit and rubbing in harsh circles as I moved my tongue down to her opening. I moaned at the taste of her pussy juice as Miley came, her fingers almost too tight in my hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, it's not as long as I would have liked.<strong>

**Give me an M word...**

**Speaking of M words, when I was a kid I got a Harry Potter hardcover boxset for my 8th birthday of the first 4 Harry Potter books. I didn't really like to read long books (they're not really that long, but they seemed it when I was 8) so I just skimmed through them. In the second book there was a fight between Vernon and Harry about the M Word and I thought for the longest time that there was a swear word that started with M... :P**

**Anywho, suggest an M word for me :)**

**MMM**


	13. M is for Mirror

_**MIRROR**_

My back hit the wall as soon as the front door was open. I was trapped between a hard place and a hard man. I could feel Joe's hard and needy cock through his jeans as he nuzzled his face in my neck. My body responded in kind; my nipples tightened, my belly coiled, my pussy moistened. I was more than ready for this. Joe hands gripped my hips and pulled me away from the wall, he stumbled backwards, towards the bedroom and pulled me with him.  
>His hands moved from my hips, sliding up my body and taking my top with them as the same time as I reached for his belt buckle. It only took me about four seconds to unbuckle and zip his jeans. Joe's hands halted in trying to undo my bra when I shoved his pants and briefs down, wrapping my hand around his hard cock. He let out a low growl, his eyes impossibly dark, he refocused on trying to undo my bra for all of a second before he got fed up and ripped it instead.<br>He pushed me against a wall again, lifting me up at the same time. I wrapped my legs around his hips as he lowered his head to my breasts. Joe wasn't what one would call gentle as his mouth engulfed my left nipple, his teeth scraping against my sensitive flesh.

This time was going to be fucking; not making love, not even just sex. This was going to be fucking - hard and rough and raw.

I became impatient, I yanked on the ends of Joe's curly black hair until he lifted his head, half glaring at me. I raised an eyebrow at him silently, were my tits really better than my pussy? He seemed to get the meaning, moving me away from the wall again with my legs still around him. I ducked my head, dropping my lips to his neck. He hissed in a sharp breath when I bit. I lapped my tongue over the bite marks, I smirked when my back slammed against a wall for the third time. He set me on my feet and stepped away. Joe stared at me and licked his lips before he dropped to his knees and yanked - yes, yanked, he didn't even both with the button or zipper - my jeans down.

Joe helped me step out of my jeans and soaking wet panties, he lifted his shirt over his head so we were both equally naked, he ducked closer to me and I let out a surprised scream when he stood up with me tossed over his shoulder.  
>Only a few seconds later I was unceremoniously dropped on the bed, bounced, and ended up on my stomach. That didn't bother Joe though, his strong fingers gripped my hips as I moved onto my hands and knees - looks like we'd be doing this doggy style - and I felt his hard cock nudge between the lips of my wet pussy. My hand fisted in the sheets and I felt like screaming when he just stood there, teasing me with his cock, but not giving it to me.<p>

I looked up and found myself staring at myself. Mirror. God, that's an erotic sight; me on my knees with Joe behind me looking all sexy and fuckable, his dick reflected back at me through my breasts. My eyes slid up and my breath caught in my throat; Joe was staring at me. His dark eyes were staring straight into my eyes through the mirror. As soon as our eyes met mine broke away, rolling into the back of my head in a silent scream when he finally shoved the entirety of his cock into my pussy in one swift movement.

Joe stopped moving and growled lowly, like an angry bear. I forced my eyes to refocus and looked to him in the mirror. He was smirking a little and once again as soon as our eyes met he moved. He wanted me to watch him fuck me! Well, I could certainly think of worse things to do. His thrusts were hard and sharp, each one pulling a pleasured cry out of me. Joe bent over, covering my body with his, he kept his eyes on mine through the mirror as he opened his mouth and bared his teeth. His teeth bit the same place on me that I bit on him. I whimpered, I needed to come so bad!

I was practically panting, struggling to keep my eyes open - because every time I broke eye contact Joe would stop fucking me - when he reached a hand under me. He wasn't gentle with that either, the second his fingers touched my clit he started rubbing in fast little circles.  
>My mouth hung open, I could feel my pussy clenching in anticipation of my orgasm. I could see the exact moment Joe came, his eyes glazed, his fingers tightened, his hips stilled for a fraction of a second and he let out the sexiest grunt I had ever heard. I could feel his sperm in my pussy, when I took my eyes away from his and looked down in the mirror I could see his cock sliding in and out of me, streaks of sperm occasionally appearing.<p>

I could feel his orgasm subsiding when I finally reached mine. My arms gave out underneath me as Joe rubbed my clit and thrust slowly through my orgasm. I eventually managed to open my eyes again and looked up to Joe's reflection; his eyes were trained on me like a hawk as he pulled out of me - earning a low moan from both of us - and moved his hand from my clit to slip two fingers into my pussy. I was so sensitive I gasped and clenched around his fingers. He removed his fingers and raised an eyebrow at me in the mirror before bringing his fingers up and licking them, tasting my orgasm.

* * *

><p><strong>I dare you to look in a mirror now!<strong>

**Then after you've done that and blushed I dare you to give me a word starting with N.**

**N for Nelly, N for November, N for N...?**


	14. N is for Nocturnal

_**NOCTURNAL**_

The moonlight came through the window and splashed across her naked back. She was laying on her stomach with her legs kicked up and swinging in the air as she played on her computer. It was after midnight and we both had to be up early in the morning so we should probably go to sleep some time soon, but I was content right now. The moonlight seemed to illuminate her curves; the arch of her back, the curve of her breasts on my sheets, the round of her ass. I'm not going to lie, I'm a breast man, but her ass drove me crazy.

I set my guitar aside, I licked my lips, I started to crawl across the bed, doing my best not jostle her.

"What're you doin', Joey?" Miley flipped her hair of her shoulder to look at me, her blue eyes sparkling in the darkness.

"Admiring." I hummed, kneeling over her legs and settling my hands on her ass.

"You gonna admire all night or actually do somethin'?" A smirk was dancing on her lips and I just wanted to kiss it off.

"I can multi-task." I couldn't resist anymore, I leaned forward and covered her back with my body as I kissed her. I tucked her hair to one side as I drew my lips away from hers lazily. I kissed her again, she tugged on my bottom lip with her teeth when I pulled away this time. My cock had hardened and was now resting quite happily between her ass cheeks.

"If you're not careful someone might think you like me." Miley teased, I dropped my forehead onto her shoulder and smiled against her caramel skin.

"Baby, I more than like you." I murmured against her skin. I kissed my way to the based of her neck with sloppy, wet kisses that had her giggling underneath me.

"Yeah?" Miley asked, I settled my lips at the very top of her spine.

"Yeah." I confirmed, inhaling her scent; coconut, vanilla, and arousal.

"How much?"

"Why don't I show you?" I suggested, touching my tongue out to taste her skin. I felt her whole body shiver as my tongue traced down her spine. I cupped the sides of her breasts for barely a second before sliding them down her sides and back to her ass as I moved down her body, my tongue never leaving her sweet skin on my way down. I spread Miley's legs gently as I continued down, nuzzling my face between them.

"Fuck, Joe." Miley let out a shaky breath when I darted my tongue over her clit a couple of times. In the back of my mind I was vaguely aware of her computer crashing off the bed and onto the floor. I hope it didn't wake the neighbours downstairs... They tended to get cranky when we had sex at 'unGodly hours of the morning when some of us are trying to sleep'. Their words, not mine.

I climbed my way back up the beautiful body before me splashed in moonlight, settling myself between her legs and slipping my hands between her body and my sheets, cupping my hands around a pair of perfect tits. I brushed my thumbs over her nipples, feeling them pebble under my touch. Miley whined low in her throat and pressed her ass up against my cock. I could feel the wetness from her pussy and it was driving me insane. I wanted to fuck her into the mattress until she was screaming my name, but I also wanted to take this nice slow; I wanted to savour making love to her in the moonlight of the early morning.

Miley moaned again when I slipped the head of my dick between her pussy lips, feeling the wetness, the want, the pure desire. I had to bite my lip so I wasn't too loud when I nudged my cock against her clit. I drew back and trailed the slickness from her pussy up to her ass; would I love her ass tonight, or her pussy?

"Fuck!" My breath flew out of me when I found my cock engulfed by her hot, wet, tight pussy. My dick made the decision for me, sliding into her sweet depths and nearly blinding me with lust. I stayed still for a moment, revelling in the searing heat around me. I sat back on my knees, with my cock still buried inside of Miley. I looped one arm under her stomach and pulled her with me so she was sitting on my lap with my cock inside her, her back to my chest.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your dick?" Miley dropped her head back against my chest and looked up at me through her lashes. I chuckled, the motion moving her body as well and drawing my eyes to her breasts.

"I think you might have." I bent my head to kiss her. Miley started moving on my dick, clenching her pussy muscles around my hardness until I though I was going to lose my mind. I draped one arm across her chest and cupped her breast, rolling her nipple between my thumb and forefinger, drawing a low moan out of her that I smothered with my mouth. My other hand went down to where we were joined at her pussy; I could feel the wetness of her arousal on my fingers as my cock slid in and out of her, my fingers drawing lazy circles on her clit.

"'M close, Baby." Miley mumbled against my lips. I kept rubbing her clit, I cradled her against me as I thrust into her pussy, feeling my balls tighten and tingle with my own impending orgasm.  
>I knew the exact instance Miley came; her pussy tightened, her whole body clenched, her mouth dropped open in a silent scream, and I could her wetness increase tenfold. The constant squeeze and release of her pussy around my cock was enough to make me come too, spilling my sperm deep inside her vagina as I kept rubbing her clit to draw her orgasm out.<p>

I let my eyes open as my orgasm subsided, looking down at Miley through half-lidded eyes; she looked so fucking perfect with the rising sun reflecting off her golden body. Rising sun? I lifted my head and looked to the window; the sun was in fact rising. We should be waking up right about now instead of coming down from an orgasm high.

"Love you, Joey." Miley let out a wide yawn a few minutes - or possibly hours, it's hard to tell time when I lave a lap full of beautiful woman - after our orgasms had subsided and we'd settled.

"Love you, Miles." I parrotted back, kissing the corner of her mouth as I eased her back onto the bed. "Get som sleep, you Nocturnal Minx, we can be a little late today."

"But, nocturnal is so much better." She giggled a little as I cuddled up next to her and pulled the blankets over us.

* * *

><p><strong>So, the reasoning behind this is; Joe is now single (yay for me, sad for him) and I wrote this when I was supposed to be sleeping at 4 in the morning.<strong>

**Okay, so suggest a word for O...  
>O is for...?<strong>

**And also any letter after that; I currently have a request for P, but it's not set in stone, so send in requests for that too if you want.**

**And I've decided after 14 letters out of 26 that this should have it's own poster; so if anyone knows how to make a poster, or wants to give it a try, or has any suggestions on where I could find one relevent to this... Please let me know :D**


	15. O is for Ocean

_**OCEAN**_

Even just laying on a towel on the sand I could feel the tiny granules seeping into every crevice of my body, but the sun beating down on my back was enough to keep from leaving the beach.  
>It was a nice secluded beach with whiter than white sand and the ocean looked bluer than blue. The kind of place from postcards and dreams.<p>

"I can feel you." I spoke, feeling a tall shadow suddenly stealing my sun away.

"I'd like to feel you." His voice was laden with want and a sinful smirk.

"If you were any cornier you'd be in a field." I rolled onto my back, lifting a hand to shade my eyes as I stared up at him. Speaking of dreams and postcards, he looked like he belonged in them too; all tanned skin,, modest but still sexy muscles, and a Treasure Trail that lead down into his dark shark-print board shorts.

"Come swim with me." Joe changed tactics, planting a pout on his lips. "You can't come all the way to Tahiti and not come swimming."

"Watch me." I stuck my tongue out before flinging an arm over my eyes.

"Nope!" I really should have seen it coming when he swooped down an picked me up, tossing me over his shoulder.

"If you drop me you're never getting laid again." I threatened, trying to find somewhere to hold onto, but unless I wanted to give him a colossal wedgie I was faced with nothing but lean back and an admittedly cute butt.

"You wouldn't." I could hear the laugh in Joe's voice as he stepped into the water. I scoffed and hit his back in response. "Babe, you wouldn't last a week without riding me like a horse." I let out a scream when he tugged on my legs, the breath flying out of me when I landed in his arms bridal style. "Admit it; you're insatiable."

"I think I could manage." I rolled my eyes, absently leaning into his chest, warm, and oxymoron of both hard and soft, and glistening in the Tahitian sun.

"Yeah?" Joe hummed, his hand moving along my back, grazing up my spine deliciously. I only realised when my bikini top loosened what he'd been doing. The perve! "Prove it, Sexy, I dare you to let go of me. Right now." Joe smirked down at me, I glanced down and frowned, we were up to his waist in the water and I so didn't want to get wet. It looked cold.

"Jerk." I huffed, clinging my hands around his neck.

"Not what you were saying this morning." He teased, brown eyes moving up and down my body leisurely.

"You weren't a jerk this morning." I pointed out, letting out a yelp when a wave crashed and the spray hit me.

"You didn't mind being wet then." He snickered like the over grown child he actually is.

"If you drop me you'll never get me that way again." I warned, arching an eyebrow at him...Though we both knew I wouldn't be able to hold sex out on him for long. I wanted him just as much as he wanted me. Usually more.

"Then I guess I shouldn't drop you." Joe smirked at me, I narrowed my eyes, he was up to something... "This however... This I can drop." My eyes went from narrowed to widened when I saw that he'd managed to untie my bikini top without me noticing and had dropped it in the ocean so I could either cover my breasts or fall in the water. Sneaky little bastard.

"Ass." I glared, tightening my hold around his neck and pressing my chest against his. Oh. Maybe I should have opted for the water? His warm, sculpted chest felt really nice against my nipples.

"Want me to do that next? Okay, Baby." He feigned ignorance, the hand that had been holding my legs now moving to my ass. "It's a private beach, Babe, and this body has been teasing me all day." Joe growled in my ear when he repositioned me so I had my legs around his hips to keep me up; one hand on my ass, the other creeping up to my breasts none too subtley.

"Do you know how long it's gonna take to get the sand out of... Everywhere?" I whined, although with the way his thumb was grazing my right nipple I was starting to be convinced.

"I'll be real thorough in the shower after." He promised, his lips pressing open mouthed kisses across my shoulder as he spoke. "Clean you up so good I could eat out of you..." He pulled back to smirk devilishly. "Maybe I will." The thought made me shudder with lust and press my barely covered pussy into him. "Eat you for desert until my name is the only word left in your vocabulary." As he spoke his hand on my breast moved down and slipped into my bikini bottoms, finding my clit and pressing against it. "Now look who's wet?"

"Only said I wouldn't if-_fuck_-you dropped me." I moaned when he kept rubbing my clit. "More." I demanded, trying not to whimper, but the man knows how to use his hands, damn it.

"Anytime, Beautiful." Joe conceded, obediently moving his hand further into my bikini bottoms; two long fingers pushing into my hot wet pussy and hiss thumb keeping at my clit in deliciously rough circles.

"Good boy." I cooed, draping myself over him as he fingered me slowly.

"How good?" Joe asked with boyish hope.

"Very good, Baby." I lifted my head to kiss him lazily, tasting the ocean on his lips, my fingers threading through his hair. "Good enough to fuck." I purred, letting one of my hands leaving his hair and moving down between us. It was a bit of work to get his board shorts undone with one hand and his fingers still inside of me, but when I did I was rewarded with a low groan when I wrapped my hand around his hard cock.

"Fuck.! Miley!" I shoved his shorts down enough to let his dick free.

"Soon, Baby." I stroked my hand up and down, enjoying the feel of the familiar length.

"If it's not now there's not gonna be a soon." Joe whined, his hips thrusting into my hand unconsciously.

"Party pooper." I teased, letting go which earned me a puppy-like whine.

"Party's just gettin' started." Joe assured, letting his fingers out of my vagina an dtugging at the strings of my bikini bottoms.

"Good boy." I moaned again when in one smooth motion Joe pushed his hard dick in my hot, wet pussy. "You feel so good."

"You better be close, Miles, I can't hold out for long." Joe's voice was practically a whimper, I secretly loved that I could do that to him; turn him from the strong, confident, indestructible man into a whimpering, pleading sex fiend.

"Not yet, Joey." I nipped my teeth over his earlobe, feeling his hardness twitch inside me. At my words Joe's fingers went back to my clit, rubbing harsh little circles that were only just on the pleasurable side of painful. "Good boy, Baby." I praised again, feeling everything inside me tighten in anticipation. My praise made Joe groan lowly and thrust more harshly as my breath flew out of me without any warning, my orgasm crashing over me at the same time as a wave crashed over us.  
>I could breathe, I couldn't see, I couldn't find up or down, I was just lost in the feel of my orgasm as I clung tightly to Joe, my nails scratching at his back sharply and my teeth biting down harder than intended on his earlobe.<br>In the few seconds of confusion when we were underwater Joe's hard cock slipped out of me, but I could feel him thrusting into the water, desperately seeking his own release. As soon as I could breathe again I giggled, dropping my forehead against his.

"I didn't drop you." Joe muttered, tightening his arms around me as if to prove his point.

"No. You didn't." I agreed, reaching my hand between us and wrapping my fingers around his cock, still hard as ever and waiting to come.

"Can I come now?" His voice was tight with barely constrained need as I kept stroking his dick lazily. It was kind of endearing that he asked permission and it made me smile and kiss him.

"Come for me, Joey." I cooed, tightening my grip on his cock a little as I stroked his length, revelling in the feel of his manhood literally in the palm of my hand. I let just the head of his penis into my pussy as I used my hand on the rest of him. Joe gripped my hips tightly - I was sure I'd bruise, but I didn't care - and thrust himself into my hand, I gasped when he dropped his head and sunk his teeth into my shoulder. His cock twitched and pulsed for a second before I felt the first spurt of semen splash into my pussy, hotter than the cool ocean around us.

I let Joe slide his dick home inside my pussy so I could reach further down and cup his balls, massaging them gently as he rode out his orgasm. I smiled, my free hand slipping into his wet, dark hair. "Good boy, Joey."

* * *

><p><strong>Forgive me readers for I have sinned... It has been 19 days since my last chapter post... And two months since I lasted posted for this.<br>**

**So, give me an idea for the letter P; so far I've had Pegging (vote 1 if you wanna see Joe take it up the ass from Miley) Penis (vote 2 and I'll see what I can do) and Public Park (vote 3 if you want to see Joe and Miley do the dirty in public) or suggest a word of your own!**

**Special thanks go out to every who has already suggested a word for a letter (I have a lot of half written words for some letters (I could probably do a whole story of just out-takes from how many I have)).  
>rosakila: I seriously love all of your suggestions and even if I don't use the words, there's usually at least some part of your suggestions that inspire the chapters. PS; I almost did Oreos, but I seriously love peanut butter oreos and I couldn't stand to deflower them like.<br>jajonaslover7511: No, you are amazing! A review is worth a thousand hugs :) And I could have some serious fun with outlaw and officer if I were to rewrite the letter O.  
>BTRlover1122: School is important! Never let anything stand between you and your education... Unless it's Joe Jonas. Joe Jonas is a very valid reason to not go to school :P<strong>

**This chapter was actually almost slightly different and called Praise for the letter P about Joe getting off on Miley praising him and calling him a good boy and such...**


	16. P is for Poker

_**POKER**_

I licked my lips, glancing down. I had her right where I wanted her... Well, I think up until now she'd been hustling me like the little minx she is, but there's no way she had a better hand now.  
>Strip poker, I'd learned, was not something to be played with Miley. She batted her lashes and smiled sweetly, pretending it was all my idea when I'm pretty sure she had planned this. I'd lost my shirt in the first hand, both shoes and my left sock were next. After I lost my right sock and jeans I'd managed to win my pants and both socks back. We'd been playing for almost an hour - drinking along the way - and I was so turned I could almost cream my pants when I finally got <em>the<em> winning hand.

I had four pieces of clothing left and then we'd agreed to play with sexual favours until we ended up just fucking on the table - it was inevitable really. Miley had five pieces to take off and I was willing to do anything to get them off of her. Fuck, the teeth of my jeans were biting into my hard cock as I watched Miley lazily traced a finger around her left nipple through her lacy black bra.

"Four." Miley bet, I swallowed, she couldn't possibly have a better hand than me, but she said it so confidently. I scanned the five community cards sitting between us. If I won I could either put four things on or take four off Miley.

Ace of spades, Jack of diamonds, three of spades, four of spades, Ace of hearts. I glanced at my two cards, there's wasn't a whole lot that could beat what I had.

"Five." I raised, watching her pretty blue eyes widen slightly in surprise. If I lost - which I wouldn't - I'd have to do something or have something done to me. There was a hat... There was a hat with 20 sexual favors. I think the most tame one was a lap dance... I couldn't remember, it was over an hour ago and we'd been drinking. If I won Miley would be naked and I'm pretty sure the game would be over anyway 'cause I was gonna have to fuck her if she ended up naked.

"Call." Miley smirked, it really made me nervous that she was so confident. her long fingers picked a single piece of paper out of the hat on the table next to her and read it, her smirk spreading evilly. "I'm gonna like this." Her eyes flittered back up to me. "Turn 'em, Cowboy."

"Aces over Jacks." I turned over my Ace/Jack of clubs.

"Oh, wow." Miley's smirked dropped as mine grew. Miley tapped her cards lightly, her eyes darting around; her cards, the community cards, my cards, that one little piece of paper... "Wanna know what it is?" Her eyes were still on the paper scrap.

"Doesn't matter." I denied confidently. I had a straight beat, a flush, a pair, two pair... Only Quads or a straight flush could beat me.

"Hold onto that when you're my slave for a week." She laughed, tossing the paper between us so if I tilted my head just right I could see that it said something about being a sexual slave with no orgasms for a week.

"D-doesn't matter." I tried sound just as confident, but her calmness was starting to edge at my nerves.

"It matters." Miley said simply, tossing her cards at me.

"Fuck!" I swore.

"Straight flush, Baby." Miley announced as I stared at the two and five of spades. Ace, two, three, four, five of spades.

"Fuck!" How was this even possible? I hit two pair on the flop, I'd bet big then with my right sock, bracelet, and chain. How could Miley possibly call with two/five? A straight draw, a flush draw, but nothing solid. I'd hit two pair. And then she turned the straight flush and I rivered the full house.

"I think we should call it a game." Miley suggested, I just nodded dumbly, still in shock. A week of what I'm sure would be pure sexual torture. "Come on, Joey, I'll let you have one before my week starts." I followed after her like an obedient puppy. "You can leave the clothes." Because I'd lost. How could I have lost? I lost my clothes and a week of orgasms.

I kicked my left sock off and unbuckled my jeans, letting out an unconscious breath of relief as some of the pressure on my dick eased. I almost tripped out of my briefs when Miley started stripping too, her bra falling on the floor before we even got to the bedroom.

_**Day 1 PUSSYLICKING**_

"Time for breakfast, Baby." Miley cooed as I kissed her precious body, her hand gently nudging me down her body further. I parted her legs, drawing one over my shoulder as I nuzzled between them. I kissed her thighs, until the hand in my hair gave a painful tug, urging me to hurry up. I slid my tongue over the glistening folds of her pussy, revelling in the way Miley's whole body seemed to shake with the action. "Good boy." Miley petted my hair absently as I went straight for gold. I lapped at the little bundles of nerves just above her opening, before sucking it between my lips and applying just enough pressure with my teeth to earn a yelp and fingernails on my scalp.

I licked my way all over her sweet little pussy before I finally parted her legs further and stiffened up my tongue, spearing it inside her and pressing my nose against her clit, making sure to rub it around as much as possible. The way Miley was swearing could make a sailor blush, but I didn't stop. I traced every part of her vagina with my tongue, spelling out my name, rolling my tongue the way she liked when I kissed her. I drew back when I felt the walls of her pussy quivering around my tongue - I wanted to draw this out as long as I could - despite her whine. I tugged one of her pussy lips between my teeth sharply, and then the other. I gave long, slow licks from the very bottom of her vagina to the very top. I focussed my attention back on her little clit again, grazing my teeth just enough that it wouldn't be painful. I speared my tongue back into her waiting vagina, reaching as far in as I could, my nosed pressed against her clit... I couldn't breathe, but who really needs air? I knew Miley was close to coming from the death grip she held on my head, and the way her thighs closed around me so I couldn't pull away.

The first squirt took me by surprise, splashing against my tongue as her walls squeezed around it. I doubled my efforts, bringing my hand up to slip a finger inside her, reaching for her g-spot. Miley curses dissolved into nonsensical gasps and pants as I ate her pussy hungrily, lapping up drop of juice until she tensed for a second and then came; her whole body relaxing as fluid poured out of her and a constant stream of 'fuck me' fell from her lips.

I lapped up everything I could, even pulling my finger out of her squeezing pussy to suck it clean before I went back to the source of it, making sure I didn't let a single drop escape my tongue. When Miley finally let her legs fall from my shoulders I sat up on my knees and grinned.

"Wow." Miley mumbled, staring at me through half-lidded dark eyes, her tits rising and falling with each ragged breath she took.

"You squirted." I announced, and if I sounded proud it was just a trick of the ear, I'm sure. Even though I was kind of a little proud that I managed to get her to squirt by eating her out.

"I did, huh?" Miley let out a breathless chuckle when I nodded earnestly, still sitting on my knees with nothing but a little black bowtie around my neck - apparently every sex slave needs a uniform. "That explains the glazed donut look." I reached up to swipe at my face, wet sticky - oh so yummy - girl cum was all over my chin and mouth.

Miley had lied last night, when she said I could have one last orgasm before a week of not being allowed. I was already aching and hard by the time we got to the bedroom and I ended the night with a serious case of blue balls and a black bowtie around my neck. If that was a precursor to the whole week than I might just lose my mind. I was sure if I actually did make it the whole week without coming that I wouldn't last long when I finally could.  
>I ended a humiliating poker game last night with blue balls and a week of sexual torture, and I was starting this morning off with blue balls and the breakfast of Gods; Miley's sweet and sexy girl come.<p>

_**Day 2 PAINTED**_

"Lay still and don't cum." Miley murmured in my ear. I made a non-committal sound, sure that I wouldn't be able to hold off my orgasm this time. Well, I didn't really have an option to move, Miley had tied my hands above my head and covered me in chocolate sauce. Literally covered me. My skin was chocolate brown from my collarbone down to my cock. My painfully hard, covered in chocolate, I hadn't cum in two days, cock. Two days didn't seem like a lot, but it was when it was Miley's personal mission to torture and tease me every second of every day.

I could feel Miley smirk as she peppered my neck with kisses on her way down to my chest. I could feel my pulse beating erratically in my dick with every kiss. Miley's lips were soft little pillows against my chocolate painted skin, her tongue swiping out and making me groan as she cleaned me off. It felt like every nerve in my body was on fire, every touch of her lips made my cock twitch. The worst part of the week was that Miley didn't just want me to please her, she wanted to torture me too; she fucked me without abandon until I was right on the edge, she sucked my dick until I was whimpering and begging and then she'd stop and smirk at me, she'd make me watch her masturbate and talk about how I made her cum. Which is why I was now laid out on our bed covered in chocolate.

"Fuck!" I yelped when Miley's teeth grazed ever so lightly across my left nipple whilst the nails of her hand scraped against my left.

"Quiet, Baby." Miley scolded, glaring at up at me through her lashes. I nodded silently and dropped my head back in agonized pleasure. If I wasn't quiet Miley would stop, and _fuck_ I didn't want her to stop. I wanted to feel her hot little mouth on my dick, I wanted to fuck her throat until I came.

She resumed her kissing and licking and sucking, I couldn't keep my hands from straining against the silk scarves she'd used to tie them. I bucked my hips up when she focussed her sucking on one spot just above my pubic bone, I was sure if I looked I'd have a hickey there when she was done. My torso was mostly clean now; littered with small missed spots of chocolate and the memory of wet kisses instead.

"Please?" I didn't even care that I was begging now, Miley's tongue dragged slowly up the length of my cock.

"If you're gonna talk I'm gonna have to stop." Miley warned, her lips so close to the head of my cock I could each word she said. My mouth clicked shut obediently, but I couldn't stop the keening whine that escaped my throat. In response Miley ducked her head away from my cock and down to my balls - drawn up tight to my body in anticipation of getting to cum - tracing the tip of her tongue back down my penis as she did.

I kept my mouth shut, my teeth clenched so tight I thought idly that they might fracture, obediently despite the plethora of swears and pleads ready to spill from my lips when Miley sucked one of my balls into her mouth, applying just enough pressure for it not to be painful. I could feel pre-cum drip onto my navel and the cool air of Miley's breath on my dick made it twitch as she once again moved back to the head. She kissed the head once, her tongue moving to lap up the pre-cum before she sat up and grinned at me, an evil look in her dark blue eyes.

"I'll make a deal." Miley spoke, my head felt like lead, but I forced myself to lift it and look at her when it became clear she wasn't going to elaborate until I did. "I'll stop..." I nodded, making that needy keening sound again, urging her to continue. It was clear she was planning on blowing me, I didn't know whether to want it or not - I knew I wasn't allowed to cum, but I want it so bad. "When you make me cum." I dropped my head back on the bed, once again yanking on the ties - just to be sure I couldn't escape - again before lifting my head. I nodded silently, earning a bright, happy smile from Miley that almost made the torture worth it. Almost.

She sat on my stomach - just above my cock, I could feel my dick right above her ass - and slowly moved her legs over - very slowly - my eyes were hypnotised by her tits sitting right there, hardened nipples just out of reach despite my straining. Miley scooted back on my torso - I could feel a scorching hot trail of her wetness - as she moved her pussy to my face. I was faced with a pair of glistening pussy lips with a little clit peeking out, and her opening just hidden from sight.

"Tick tock, Joseph." Miley smirked back at me, well, I couldn't really see her face, but I could hear the smirk in her voice barely a second before her lips closed around my cock head. I let myself enjoy it for all of five seconds - the feel of her lips and tongue, my hips bucked against my will into her mouth - before I started returning the favor.

I kissed her pussy lips, my tongue tracing them carefully before I pulled one into my mouth. I pushed my tongue between her lips, seeking out her sensitive little clit, which assaulted with my tongue until Miley actually had to pull her mouth off my cock to swear my name to the Heavens. I couldn't use my hands at all so I had to choose between clitoral or penetrative stimulation, and considering I was about three seconds from blowing my load down Miley's throat - which was painfully against the rules - I went with the quick fix. I licked and slurped and sucked on Miley's clit like my life was depending on it.

"Oh, fuck, _Joe_." Miley arched her back and pressed her pussy into my face - so, you know, I couldn't breathe, but I didn't really care - as she came. Hard. I didn't let up on her clit until Miley was whimpering and squirming, then I went and lapped at the juices of her orgasm until she rolled off of me and collapsed into a panting, sexy mess.

My cock was left twitching in the air, pre-cum dripping from the head and mixing with Miley's saliva as I was once again denied my orgasm.

_**Day 3 PORN**_

Today's torture was porn and sex. Who wants to watch porn all day whilst having sex with a sexy, insatiable woman? It was pure agony!

There was a woman on the large flat screen who was tiny and brunette with seductive blue eyes, not too big tits, and an ass that made me whine. The woman was joined by three men, each of them with hard dicks surrounding her. Miley was next to me, one leg carelessly thrown in my lap, the other on the floor as she rubbed herself through her panties. I didn't know whether to watch the wet patch slowly appear in the crotch of her panties, or the woman on screen get fucked hard and fast by one of the men whilst she sucked another one.

Miley's hand slipped inside her panties, I licked my lips, the man fucking the woman pulled out and jacked his cum all over her tits. One hand tugged one of her breasts free of her bra and pinched at the nipple, I whined again, my dick half hard and pressing against my briefs. The second man started eating the woman out with loud, slurping noises, and the woman was moaning far too loud for it to be real, but my dick really didn't care.  
>Miley took off her bra and pushed her panties down her thighs, both hands squeezing her boobs a little before zeroing in on her nipples. I could see the glistening wetness on her pussy lips as she played with her own tits and I started absently rubbing myself to full hardness through my briefs.<br>The second man was now fucking the woman harshly whilst sucking on one of her breasts and she moaned overexageratedly.  
>Miley trailed one hand down to her pussy, eyeing me with a smirk as she parted her lips so I could properly see her start to rub her clit. I reached my hand into my briefs to get some skin contact with my cock.<br>The woman started blowing the first guy to get him hard again as the second squirted his cum on her pussy, but not actually inside her. The woman did that herself, she reached down started rubbing her pussy, spreading the semen around and pushing it inside her, moaning the whole time.

Miley moaned next to me, my eyes shot to her. Fingers rubbing her clit in quick, short circles, her other hand pinching her nipples intermittently. She saw me looking and let go of her boob, beckoning me over. I followed quickly, attaching my lips to her tit once I was close enough, suckling and nipping until it was a pebbled peak and Miley was making breathless little sounds and gripping my hair tightly.  
>One of the men was laying down with the woman riding him whilst the second was pounding into her ass and she was blowing the third one. Triple stuffed! Like a triple stuffed Oreo, only with sex.<br>I pushed Miley's hand out of the way, bringing it up over her head and holding both of hers in one of mine. I moved my lips to her neck and kissed, finding the right spot, then I sucked, earning a sharp hiss of approval.  
>The scene changed, now all I could hear - because why would I want to look when I've got Miley pinned under me? - was a different woman moaning and the distinct buzzing sound of a vibrator.<p>

I shoved my briefs down, my hard cock springing out like a Jack-in-the-box. I used my second hand to check Miley's wetness, rubbing her clit with one finger and slipping another inside her a couple of times. I finished my hickey and this time moved my mouth to hers. I growled lowly when her sexy little body arched up against me, pressing her boobs against my chest and pushing her pussy further into my hand. I pulled my hand away and instead replaced it with my dick. I slid my cock over her pussy a couple of time to get it nice and wet before I slowly pushing inside her

"Joe." Miley breathed against my lips. I want to cum. I wanted to cum so bad.

The moans and groans and other sounds on the TV continued to play and changed and overlap, but I didn't care. I was slow this time, I let go of Miley's hands and they fell to my head, threading through my hair as I pushed in and out of her hot, tight, wet little vagina in a slow, steady rhythm.

"Miley." I mumbled, dropping my head to the crook of her neck, willing myself with every ounce of willpower I could - admittedly not much after three days of constant sex without orgasm, because Miley was making sure she got her moneys worth of orgasm denial for a week - not to spill my seed with every thrust.

"Joe." Miley moaned in my ear, nipping at my earlobe and scratching her nails down my back now.

"Please?" I whimpered, begged, pleaded. Because as much as I wanted to cum, I wouldn't until either Miley said I could or the week was up.

"It's okay, Baby, I'm almost there." Miley assured, I reached between us at her words, my fingers deftly finding her clit and applying pressure. "Right there." She keened as a woman on the TV let out a constant stream of 'fuck, fuck, fuck' followed by a scream. Miley came at the same time as the porn star, except hers was way sexier; all breathless moans and fluttering vagina squeezing my cock.

_**Day 4 PUBLIC**_

I thought going out to see a movie would buy me some reprieve. I was wrong. I hadn't cum in four days and I was now prone to getting boners at the slightest stimulation like a freaking 12-year-old. Miley and I were in the dark theatre watching some action movie about aliens when it happened. It wasn't even that sexual, but my dick didn't seem to care as it started to harden; okay, sure, it was a sex scene, but it was one of those PG sex scenes where it's all flashes of skin - no naughty bits - and allusions to sex more than anything, but I was starting to get an uncomfortable boner anyway.

I tried to readjust my dick without making it obvious, but I knew I was caught the second I moved, especially since I'd been holding Miley's hand in my lap - poor hand placement, anyone? Miley glanced at me with a raised eyebrow and mischievous smirk. I flushed in response and looked away, back to the screen, but I wasn't really watching anymore.  
>Miley brought our connected hands into her lap and leaned over to whisper in my ear.<p>

"If you can make me cum before the next explosion I'll let you cum." She bargained and if that wasn't enough to get me hard something was wrong - coincidentally I was rock hard and straining against my pants. I jerked my head back in surprise and stared at her in disbelief. I mean, sure, Miley had always been more adventurous sexually, but we were in a cinema... In public! There were other people here watching the movie who could turn and look at us at any moment. Miley just raised her eyebrow again challengingly. Well, I was never one to back away from a challenge. And I would get to cum!

I let go of her hand and slowly traced mine down her thigh until I reached the hem of her skirt. As I started my hand back up under her skirt Miley parted her legs a little, staring straight ahead at the screen the whole time. I found her panties and gently massaged her through the cotton. I didn't need to see to know Miley's body, I turned back towards the screen too so no-one would get suspicious.  
>I could feel the moisture building under my fingertips, I pushed her panties to the side and let my fingers touch her bare skin. Miley parted her legs a little more. I traced a finger over her clit for a second before slipping it down further, pushing two fingers inside of her without warning, she was wet enough that they just slipped in. My ears - and my cock - heard the quiet moan that fell from her lips and I glanced over to see her eyes were closed and her hands were gripping the arms of the chair. I shifted in my seat to get a better angle - and to readjust my cock - pushing my fingers in deeper and pressing my thumb against her clit.<p>

I curved my fingers a little, searching for that one spot that always made her scream, as I slowly moved them in and out of her, massaging my thumb in hard, but slow circles on her clit. I swore under my breath when I heard an explosion. I looked back to the screen to see things blowing up all over the place. Fuck, now I wouldn't get to cum!  
>Miley bucked her hips up into my hand, urging me to hurry up already. I obediently finger fucked her slowly until I felt her nails grip my arm sharply. I added a third finger to her pussy, making her cry out. Someone in the theatre let a 'shh' and a couple of people looked around, but no-one seemed to notice that I was fingering Miley. I started moving my fingers faster, rubbing her clit harder, her nails gripped me sharper. I think she may have even broken skin.<p>

"Joe!" Miley yelped out as her orgasm hit right when there was another explosion that mostly covered up for her voice. I kept maneuvering my fingers inside of her as she rode out her orgasm, I glanced around to make sure no-one was looking. There was a guy two rows back a little to the left who was staring straight at us with his hand down his pants. "Anyone see us?" Miley asked after a minute or so when she'd caught her breath and wasn't gripping my arm so tightly anymore, thought my hand was still in her panties and my fingers still buried in her pussy.

"Eight o'clock." I muttered, Miley turned to look, not even bothering to be discreet. She tugged lightly on my arm, urging me to get my hand out of her panties, and when I did I almost choked and came. Miley lifted my hand covered in her orgasm juices to her mouth and whilst looking directly at the guy who had watched me finger her, started sucking on each of my fingers until they were clean. I had to press down on my cock to keep myself from coming as Miley sucked on my fingers.

"Shit!" I heard a distant voice swear before I glanced back to see the watching guy jump up from his seat and run out of the theatre. Miley turned back to face the right way with a satisfied smirk. I watched her readjust herself in her seat, fixing her skirt and panties before she pulled my hand back to her lap and went back to watching the movie like nothing even happened.

Meanwhile I still had a raging boner and no relief! Fuck my life!

_**Day 5 PROUD**_

"Do you want to cum, Joey?" Miley asked, I could hardly think to answer. She was sitting on top of me, riding my hard cock slowly, rolling her hips, playing with her tits, biting her lip. It was all too much. I _needed_ to cum.

"Uh huh." Was the closest thing to answer I could manage, my eyes stuck to her tits as she played with them, rolling her hardened nipple between her thumb and finger occasionally.

"Are you sure?" Miley asked, I forced my eyes up to her face to see her pouting. "It's only day five. Don't you want to wait the whole seven days?"

"Nuh uh." I shook my head, if I waited any longer my balls might explode. Miley stopped moving on my dick, I whined and tried to thrust up into her.

"It would make me so proud if you waited, Joey." Miley let go of her breasts and leaned her hands against my chest as she leaned down, her lips so close to mine I could practically taste her. "Don't you want to make me proud?"

"Yes." I finally managed to make a word and was rewarded with a kiss, long and slow, and it ended with Miley nipping at my bottom lip as she pulled back.

"You want to make me proud, huh, Joey?" Miley cooed, slowly starting to ride my cock again. I nodded, I was gripping her hips so tightly right now I knew she'd bruise, but I couldn't seem to let go. "So you won't cum, will you, Baby?" I whined in the back of my throat, but I forced myself to shake my head.

"No." I confirmed, unable to keep the pleading tone out of my voice.

"But, you are gonna make me cum, right?" Miley urged, blinking at me earnestly. I nodded, earning a bright, _proud_ grin. "Make me cum, Joey." That was all the instruction I needed to flip us over and start thrusting into her hard and fast. Miley screamed and latched her hands into my hair, her hips meeting mine thrust for thrust.

I could feel the wetness around my cock increase, and the idle flutters of her pussy get stronger and closer together. I whimpered a little - I _needed_ to cum so bad - but kept up my pace. I reached between us in search of her clit, brushing my fingertips over her nipples on the way down. Miley's heels dug into my ass and her nails scratched at my scalp, my balls tingled, preparing for orgasm. **No!** I growled a little, or maybe it was a whine, I sunk my teeth into my bottom lip and kept thrusting into Miley's tight pussy. I fingered her clit urgently, I was so close to cumming I was starting to get dizzy from holding it off.

Miley came, sinking her teeth into my shoulder as I slowed my hips, riding her gently through her orgasm until she was sated and panting beneath me. I stilled, I couldn't move, if I moved then I knew I'd cum. I couldn't cum, it wouldn't make Miley proud, and I desperately wanted her to be proud of me. I buried my face in the crook of her neck and whimpered and the slightest flutter of her pussy around my cock in the aftermath of her orgasm.

"It's okay, Baby." Miley cooed in my ear, gently massaging her fingers through my hair as if in repentance for her nails earlier. "Did you cum?" I shook my head against her neck. "Good boy, I'm so proud of you." I let out a sob as my cock throbbed, still buried inside her. Miley kept petting my hair and whispering words of praise in my ear until I felt I had enough control to pull out of her. "I'm so proud of you, Joey." Miley snuggled up to my side as I lay on my back, the cool air helping to ease the urge to spill my orgasm everywhere despite the overwhelming **need** I had.

Miley continued murmur sweet words of pride and love and that made the agonizing ache in balls worth it; to hear her say that she loves me, that she's proud of me.

_**Day 6 PHALLIC**_

Her lips closed over the tip, her eyes fluttering closed as the length descended into her mouth. I groaned at the sight, Miley's eyes opened and she looked straight at me. She brought her mouth back, her tongue flicking over the tip as she withdrew it. I shifted my my penis in my pants when I felt it starting to stir. Miley smirked, keeping her eyes on me as she brought the banana back to her mouth. I watched the fruit slowly disappear feeling envious of the damn thing; she has no gag reflex, and really knows how to give a blowjob.

"Fuck." I swore and had to look away when I realised just how much of the banana she'd taken; she was deep throating a fucking banana.

"Mmmm..." Miley moaned which drew my unwilling eyes back to her, she'd actually taken a bite and was eating it, taking way too much pleasure from just a banana. "Careful, Baby." I hadn't realised Miley had crossed the kitchen until she was right in front of me, taking my bottle of water out of my hands and putting on the table. "I don't know if that counts as blowing your load." I flushed when I looked at the bottle and saw I'd been squeezing it so hard that water had started spilling out from under the cap.

"I'm good." I realised that my voice had gone husky as I wiped my hands on my pants.

"You're better than good, Babe." Miley laughed, walking out with her sinful banana.

An hour later I found Miley sitting on our bed with her guitar in her lap and a pen in her mouth. She was making music, writing a song, there wasn't mean to be anything sexual about sitting on a bed in one of my t-shirts - and nothing else - and her lips puckered around the end of a pen... Okay, maybe it wasn't just me reading something sexual into that. Right?

Miley pulled the pen out of her mouth and wrote something down before brining it back to her lips; she tapped the tip on her bottom lip a couple of times, and then her tongue darted out and curled around it. I tried to turn away, I really did, but my dick wouldn't let me.

I must have made a sound because I was suddenly staring into Miley's eyes and she was smirking like the little minx she is. I stood as still as a statue as I watched Miley's tongue twirl around the pen like it was an actual cock. I licked my lips unconsciously, wishing I was there instead of the pen.

Fuck! I never thought I'd be jealous of a pen. I didn't even know it was possible.

The third time I discovered she actually was tormenting me.

Miley was laying on our bed. Naked. With a vibrator, moaning lowly as she moved the buzzing tip over her clit.

She was trying to kill me, I determined, she was going to kill me with all these phallic images when I wasn't allowed to cum. I had never wanted time to pass so quickly before in my life. Tomorrow. I was allowed to cum tomorrow and I would never take it for granted again.

"Fuck." Miley moaned, bucking her hips up to meet the vibrator, her free hand pinching her nipples alternately.

"Fuck." I mimicked, though mine was decidedly more whiney.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow. Tomorrow.

_**Day 7 PLEASURE**_

I woke up slowly, feeling like I was going to cum at any second. I felt warm, and hot and wet all around my achingly hard cock. I clenched my fists as tight as possible, feeling my nails bite into hands.

The more I woke up the more I became aware of the weight of a body on top of me, the feel of lips against my pulse, the grip and slide of a hot wet pussy around my dick.

"Miles?" I mumbled, keeping my eyes shut and enjoying the way she was moving.

"It's okay, Baby, I'm here." Miley's voice was soft and husky, spurring on my erection. "I love you, Joey."

"Love you." My own voice was a gravelly, low murmur.

"Wake up, Joseph." Miley commanded gently, caressing my stubble with her soft fingers. "Come on, Stud, show me those eyes." She kissed the corner of my mouth.

"Hi." I finally opened my eyes and she was right in front of me. I mean, I knew that she was close - she was right on top of me and I could feel her breath ghosting right in front of my face - but it was a shock to my newly awakened eyes.

"Hi." Miley giggled, kissing me more properly this time. "Good morning."

"Definitely." I agreed, grinning sleepily.

"Let me love you, Joe." She nudged her nose against mine lovingly. "Just relax and let me love you."

"If I was any more relaxed you'd know." I chuckled a little.

"So relax." Miley encouraged, her blue eyes staring straight through to my soul. "It's my turn to take care of you." Her vaginal muscles squeezed around my cock as she started to move up and down. Making love to me. Not sex, or fucking, love. "It's okay to cum now, Joe. Just let me love you."

That was all it took, sweet words and a warm, wet pussy. My orgasm hit me so hard I thought my balls might explode. Miley kept moving on my dick, riding out my waves of pleasure, spurring me on and letting me spill my sperm in her pussy. When I came back to reality Miley was still on top of me, whispering words of love in my ear as my pleasure subsided.

* * *

><p><strong>1) I'm really sorry this took so long.<br>2) The reason there are so many parts to this chapter goes back to the origins of this entire series!  
>-Before I ever started the series, before the A's and B's and C's, I had the idea for a sex one-shot about Poker.<br>-Then I thought I'd maybe make a series out of it, but all the ones I could think of started with the letter P.  
>-So then I made it a challenge to myself to come up with words other the P.<br>-Which evolved into a challenge to come up with a one-shot for every letter of the alphabet.  
>-But, the point is I had about a million starts for the letter P, and this chapter is just a couple of them thrown together.<br>-Others that I didn't write include but are not limited to; Pregnant, Propose, Position, Poison, and Player  
>3) The letter I really should have been asking for suggestions for all this time should have been Q. When I got close to finishing this chapter I paused and tried to think of a Q word that could sound even remotely sexy... I came up blank. Like, completely blank.<br>4) So, please, if any of you are still there. If any of you are still reading. If anyone wants to see this series reach 26 chapters...  
>5) SUGGEST A WORD FOR Q!<br>6) I can't remember if I had the poster for this story up the last time I posted, so I'm going to ask now what you guys think of it.  
>7) I know I didn't get Joe's head in the right place, but it was the best I could do with Paint, so I hope it's okay?<strong>


	17. Q is for Quake

_**QUAKE**_

I let my head fall back on the pillow, my hair fanned out around me as my fingers fisted in the sheets beneath me. I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming out like cheesy porn, I could feel my orgasm building right down in the tips of my toes. I felt Joe grin against me, cocky asshole, and press his fingers against that special spot inside me that made me delirious. Joe lapped his tongue against my pussy, slurping up my juices and letting out a low moan.

"Joe." I whined, locking my thighs around his head so he couldn't escape. In response he zeroed in on my clit, closing his lips around it and applying just the right amount of pressure to make me orgasm. "Fuck!"

"That was my intention." Joe grinned cheekily, getting up on his knees and appraising my naked body, all laid out and waiting for him. Looking up at him I actually wasn't sure that I wasn't drooling; Joe is all olive skin, lean muscle and a gloriously hard penis that was begging to be sucked... But, I guess that would have to wait for another day. Joe was clearly the more impatient of the two of us because he was the one to stop staring first and crawl up so he was on top of me. "Fuck, you feel good." Joe groaned once his dick was nestled balls deep in my pussy. He dropped his head into the crook of my neck as he slowly started to move.

"Fuck." I breathed out, I was still so sensitive from my orgasm barely a couple of minutes ago. Joe's dick filled me so satisfyingly that I couldn't help but moan and wrap myself around him, wanting more.

Joe slowly started to speed up his pace, ducks his head down to attach his lips to one of my bouncing tits. I dug my nails into his back sharply, feeling my walls start to flutter around his cock, my legs shaking as my second orgasm built. I swear I could feel the whole bed shaking with our movements.

"Miles." Joe groaned into my boobs, his back stiffening under my nails. His hand reached between us after his orgasm subsided and his slipped his fingers over my clit to push me over the edge for the second time.

"Shit!" I was staring up at the ceiling when Joe was laying next to me when I noticed a very large crack that hadn't been there before. "What happened?" I looked around the rest of the room, half sitting up. The bedside lamp was on the floor in pieces, the windows were broken and bent in on themselves, the dresser was on the floor... Our room was trashed.

"Fuck, I know I'm good, but this looks like a tornado hit it." Joe looked around as well in confusion.

"Earthquake, actually." A voice outside the room said before one of our neighbours walked in looking amused. "I can't believe you two fucked through an earthquake and didn't notice."

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY!<strong>

**I am so sorry that I haven't update since... LAST YEAR! God, I am such an awful author. :(**

**I promise I'll try better and hopefully I'll update again soon.**

**SO SORRY!**


End file.
